Pérdida
by Kotonami
Summary: Cerró los ojos, evocando en sus recuerdos a la chica que sí coincidía con ese nombre, a la que sí recordaba… ¿cuántos años hacía que no pensaba en ella? Quizás demasiados… Desde que entró en el mundo del espectáculo había dejado atrás lo que podía considerar su infancia, sus buenos recuerdos. Y, aquel en especial, era uno de los que más apreciaba.
1. Pérdida

**Hola, gente. Sé que muchos estaréis decepcionado de que no haya continuado mi anterior historia pero ciertamente me resultó imposible seguirlo, sobre todo porque me gusta seguir la historia original y cuando comencé ese fic habían ocurrido unas cosas que luego cambiaron y tal... Sin embargo, esta historia planeo que sean capítulos cortos pero entretenidos. Es mi versión de la historia a partir de cierto punto del manga, espero que os guste.**

 **Pérdida**

—¡Kuon, detente! —oyó gritar a su espalda.

Había oído las palabras de Rick. Había notado la desesperación en su voz, el timbre agónico que parecía envolver cada letra pronunciada, pero no le importó. Siguió corriendo a través del angosto callejón hasta llegar a la avenida: ahí estaba su presa. Indefensa y asustadiza, como un animal que sabe que está siendo perseguido por un peligroso depredador. Podía sentir su miedo, su temor. Veía temblar sus extremidades mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio al correr, tropezándose con sus propias zancadas al alcanzar la acera colindante.

—¡Kuon! —gritó nuevamente Rick.

Volvió a ignorarle, persiguiendo a aquel hombre. Sintió el dolor de sus nudillos, los cuales estaban ensangrentados de la pelea anterior. Los apretó ignorando dicha sensación, aquello no era nada, no importaba. Lo único importante, lo verdaderamente importante, era que su presa se escapaba, escabulléndose a través de las estrechas calles de la ciudad y él no iba a permitirlo. Dejó atrás el asfalto, llegando al otro lado de la avenida con más rapidez de la esperada, un par de zancadas más y conseguiría cazarle. Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo, un agudo y fuerte chirrido que le obligó a girarse.

Al voltear la cabeza vio como el cuerpo de Rick se estrellaba contra el capó de un reluciente _porsche_ blanco, haciendo que la luna se rompiese provocando que el asfalto se llenara de pequeños cristales manchados de sangre. No parpadeó, ni siquiera supo cuanto tiempo tardó en volver a respirar, sólo era consciente de ver como su amigo salía volando por los aires hasta caer abruptamente sobre la carretera a varios metros del coche. Sintió las gotas de sudor caer por su coronilla, los latidos acelerados de su propio corazón rebotando en sus oídos, el férrico sabor de la sangre en sus labios y, sobre todo, el grito de dolor proveniente de la mujer que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle.

—¡Rick! —aulló Tina, llevándose las manos al rostro mientras las cálidas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas—. ¡Rick!

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente, consiguiendo que de un brusco movimiento acabase sentado en la camilla con la respiración acelerada. Notó como sus extremidades temblaban al igual que un terrible y punzante dolor en la cabeza que lo obligó a tumbarse nuevamente sobre la blanca e impecable almohada. Inspiró hondamente, tratando de controlar sus pulsaciones, sentía que si el corazón seguía palpitando a tal velocidad se le saldría del pecho. Parpadeó ante la blanquecina luz que le enfocaba directamente al rostro, ¿dónde estaba? Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, notando como ésta se encontraba envuelta con una venda.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación de hospital, lo sabía por el fuerte olor a antisépticos que desprendía. A su lado, un hombre de cabellos castaños descansaba adormilado, apoyando su cabeza contra la base de una mullida silla. Se fijó en la cama de su lado, la cual estaba vacía, lo cual le extrañó. Se incorporó con cuidado, sintiendo una fuerte punzada de dolor en la sien. Debía de haberse un golpe bastante contundente si ni siquiera podía acordarse de cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Se llevó la mano a la venda, la cual cubría gran parte de su testa, palpó con cuidado notando un pequeño bulto que sobresalía de ésta. Ahí debía ser donde había recibido el golpe.

—Veo que ya has despertado —escuchó decir desde la puerta.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con un pequeño vaso de café en la mano, se encontraba Lory Takarada, mirándole con una mueca que no supo identificar bien a qué se debía. Él parpadeó varias veces al verle, pues no se esperaba que estuviera ahí, aunque era bueno ver una cara conocida. Quizás supiera cómo había llegado a estar postrado en la cama de un hospital, ya que sus recuerdos estaban difusos y sólo evocaba el fuerte y desagradable sonido de un coche derrapando.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —preguntó. Lory dio un pequeño sorbo a su café adelantándose hasta colocarse al lado de él.

—Unas tres horas —respondió—, los médicos aseguraron que sólo se trataba de una contusión leve —comentó—. Me dijeron que esperarían a que te despertases para asegurarse de que solo se trataba de eso —suspiró—. Lo mejor sería tenerte esta noche en observación, pero les dije que si te obligaban a permanecer aquí pedirías el alta voluntaria. Sé lo poco que te gustan los hospitales.

Él suspiró. Era cierto que no le gustaba nada aquel lugar, aunque no comprendía muy bien por qué. Había enfermado pocas veces durante su infancia y nunca había tenido que ser ingresado por ello. Sin embargo, encontrarse ahí le producía una incómoda sensación, como si fuera una señal de que algo horrible iba a ocurrir. Se volvió a recostar en la cama mirando al techo pensativo, sólo llevaba tres horas ahí pero no podía recordar que era lo que le había ocurrido.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —indagó—. Tengo la mente algo borrosa, sólo recuerdo un coche… —masculló no demasiado alto. No quería despertar al hombre que todavía dormitaba en la silla.

—Tuviste un accidente de tráfico —respondió—, los médicos dijeron que debido al golpe quizás tuvieras algunas lagunas por la conmoción, pero que pronto pasaría.

—Un accidente… —repitió.

Por eso lo único que recordaba era aquel sonido. Intentó forzarse para recordar algo más de lo que le había traído ahí, pero un fuerte dolor le privó de sus recuerdos. Frunció el ceño, molesto por ello. No recordaba haber estado conduciendo, el sonido que había escuchado era como si sólo hubiera sido un mero espectador, no el causante de dicho accidente. Se llevó la mano a la frente, queriendo evocar lo último que podía rememorar. Apretó los labios, aguantando la fuerte punzada que sentía en su nuca, era un dolor fuerte y palpitante que parecía bloquear su mente.

—Un accidente… —volvió a decir.

El agudo y estridente sonido de sus recuerdos estaba mezclado con algo más, algo que no conseguía identificar. Se centró en eso, era una voz. Era aguda, un lastimero grito que terminaba convirtiéndose en un agónico alarido.

—Rick… —susurró. Eso era lo que gritaba la voz—. Rick… —repitió algo más alto, notando como sus labios comenzaban a temblar. Giró el rostro clavando sus ojos en los de Lory, atemorizados—. ¿Dónde está Rick?

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa que se le quedó mirando con ambas cejas enarcadas, como si el nombre que acababa de pronunciar fuera la mismísima evocación del diablo. Dejó el café sobre la pequeña mesilla que separaba ambas camas y se adelantó lentamente, cuidando cada palabra que iba a pronunciar con detenimiento.

—¿Por qué preguntas por Rick? —preguntó con un atisbo de temor que procuró esconder.

—Él estaba ahí, en el accidente —respondió—. Yo fui tras alguien y… Rick me siguió —comentó tocándose el vendaje, le era muy doloroso pensar—. Él corrió y entonces oí ese ruido… Tina comenzó a gritar y sólo había sangre, mucha sangre… —balbuceó con debilidad.

Lory abrió los ojos abruptamente ante tal declaración. Los hechos que estaba narrando habían ocurrido hacía más de cinco años, cuando aún era aquel joven alocado cuyo rumbo en la vida se había truncado debido a una serie de hechos poco afortunados. Apretó los labios, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que la conclusión a la que había llegado su mente estaba errada, que lo que pensaba no era correcto. Levantó un brazo y apresó entre sus huesudos dedos el brazo del joven llamando su atención.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —indagó con la voz cargada de preocupación.

Él parpadeó sin comprender esa ridícula pregunta. Estaba preocupado por Rick, por su condición, ¿qué tenía que ver su nombre con el bienestar de su amigo?

—Kuon —respondió como si fuera obvio—, Hizuri Kuon.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 **Como podéis ver Ren ha perdido parcialmente la memoria. Esto sería una versión alterna de la historia a partir del momento en el que Ren sufre el accidente de coche en el rodaje de Dark Moon. Intentaré ser lo más fiel que puedo al manga aunque claro, con una serie de modificaciones completamente necesarias debido al estado de Ren. Sinceramente espero que os guste y que no se me vuelva a torcer el camino de la actualización. Un saludo.**


	2. Tsuruga Ren

**Tsuruga Ren**

Lory permaneció estático ante su veloz respuesta. Apretó un poco más el brazo observando de reojo al hombre que se encontraba dormitando en la silla, el mánager de Ren permanecía en su estado de duermevela, por lo que no podía haber escuchado su declaración. Aunque aquel era su verdadero nombre él no se arriesgaría a decirlo en voz alta teniendo en cuenta de que su identidad debía ser secreta. Todo ello, además de preguntar por el estado de Rick sólo hacía que sus temores aumentasen.

—Kuon… —repitió en un suspiro—, ¿qué edad tienes?

Él parpadeó, confuso ante tales preguntas absurdas que no hacían más que empeorar su preocupación por Rick.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Un examen cognitivo? —contestó dejándose llevar por un arrebato de ira. Sabía que estaba tratando de ayudarle, pero sólo empeoraba las cosas—. Dime qué ha pasado con Rick, ¿está aquí? ¿Tina está con él? —insistió con urgencia.

El presidente se separó de él, sin saber cómo abordar aquel delicado tema sin causarle un trauma con su respuesta. No podía mentirle, pues eso sólo agravaría la situación cuando descubriera la verdad. Quizás sólo se tratase de una conmoción pasajera y recuperase la memoria en un par de horas o días y, durante ese tiempo, no quería que siguiera con la falsa esperanza de volver a ver a su amigo.

—Kuon —empezó diciendo con suavidad—, Rick ha muerto.

El sonrosado rostro del muchacho se tornó ceniciento y sus castaños ojos comenzaron a nublase, cegándole momentáneamente mientras su extremidades quedaron congeladas. No podía moverse, no podía hablar, todo su ser se encontraba atrapado en las palabras que le acababan de decir. ¿Muerto? ¿Rick estaba… muerto? Bajó la cabeza, confuso. Apenas recordaba nada del accidente, no sabía cómo había sido, no tenía ni idea de qué lo había provocado. Pero, en el fondo de su ser, el sentimiento de culpabilidad crecía rápidamente, consumiéndole por completo.

—Muerto… —repitió—, muerto…

—Sí —dijo sereno—. Pero eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Mucho tiempo? —contestó con incredulidad—. Acabas de decirme que llevo apenas tres horas aquí; ¿y tiene el descaro de decirme que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo? —inquirió dolido—. Tengo que ir a verle, tengo que hablar con Tina… Yo… yo…

—Kuon, Tina no está aquí, nadie está aquí —anunció—. Rick murió hace cinco años en Estados Unidos —notificó en un tono conciliador—. Estás en Japón ahora, llevas años viviendo aquí.

—¿Qué? —pronunció con voz aguda—. No, no es posible… Yo estaba con Rick y Tina hace unas horas, ¿cómo van a haber pasado cinco años? No recuerdo nada de eso.

Lory lanzó un suspiro, comenzando a pasearse nervioso por la habitación. El estado de Ren le preocupaba a la par que le impedía pensar con claridad. Había costado mucho tiempo que ese muchacho consiguiera interpretar a la perfección a Tsuruga Ren, dejando poco a poco de fingir esa personalidad y comenzar a mostrar la suya propia tras la máscara creada, aflorando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sin embargo, quien estaba delante de él no era el joven que había protegido durante cinco años, sino un adolescente asustado por una situación que no comprendía y que difícilmente entendería.

—Los médicos dijeron que tendrías lagunas, así que no te acuerdes ahora mismo de todo lo ocurrido es normal —intentó mediar en un tono tranquilizador—. Seguramente en un par de horas lo recuerdes, pero necesito que hasta entonces estés calmado, ¿vale?

Él parpadeó, apretando los puños fuertemente. Se sentía perdido. Eran demasiadas noticias al mismo tiempo como para poder procesarlas todas con rapidez. Rick estaba muerto, por su culpa. No podía llegar a recordar bien la situación pero sí su voz, gritándole que se detuviese pero no lo había hecho, le había ignorado. Y, en su empeño por pararle, le había seguido provocando ese desgarrador sonido que hacía eco en sus tímpanos.

—Vale… —repuso débilmente intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Lory nunca le había mentido antes, por lo que al estar en aquel estado debía suponer que lo que decía era verdad—. ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Dijiste algo sobre un accidente de tráfico.

Si quería acordarse de fuera lo que fuese lo que había olvidado tenía que comenzar desde el principio. Saber qué era lo que le había llevado a aquel estado sería un primer paso para recuperarse, aunque el _shock_ por la muerte de Rick aún le aguijonaba el pecho. Aunque el presidente le dijera que había sido hacía cinco años él sentía aquella pérdida reciente, por lo que el dolor no desaparecería aun recordando su pasado.

—Estabas rodando una escena sobre una persecución —comenzó a decir—, se habían cortado los carriles pero un niño pequeño apareció en mitad de uno de ellos y tanto tú como Kijima-kun tuvisteis que derrapar para evitarlo —aclaró—. Él tuvo más suerte que tú, su coche se paró de lleno en medio del carril, pero tú te estrellaste y te golpeaste la cabeza contra el cristal. Al menos el _airbag_ evitó que ocurriese algo peor.

Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en la imagen que había creado en su cabeza el relato de aquel hombre, pero nada le resultaba familiar. Lo único que podía evocar era el sonido de los frenos contra el asfalto. Alzó la vista para observar al hombre que seguía con orbes velados por la preocupación.

—Ese hombre que está ahí —señaló con la cabeza—, es tu mánager: Yashiro Yukihito. Ha estado a tu lado desde que te ingresaron. Será mejor que no lo despertemos aún.

Él asintió aunque no sabía por qué aquel hombre debía permanecer ajeno a esa conversación. ¿Acaso no sería mejor hablar con las personas cercanas para relacionar sus recuerdos de una manera más coherente? Sin embargo, parecía que el presidente quería mantener su estado de amnesia pasajera en secreto momentáneamente, lo que no tenía sentido. Empezó a relacionar los hechos de los que había hablado queriendo crearse la imagen mental de donde se encontraba y quien era. Al parecer estaba actuando en el rodaje de alguna serie, probablemente de acción, por la peligrosidad de la escena. Estaba en Japón, lo que significaba que estaba a muchas millas de su hogar natal y la única visita conocida que tenía era aquel estrambótico hombre.

—Además… —continuó hablando—. Hay algo más que tienes que saber antes de que podamos continuar esta conversación, algo que no comprenderás ahora mismo pero es necesario que entiendas.

¿Podía existir algo más perturbador que despertar en el hospital sin recordar nada de los últimos cinco años de su vida? ¿Algo peor que saberse culpable de la muerte de Rick? Pues al parecer lo había pues la seriedad del hombre no era fingida.

—Ahora mismo tú eres Tsuruga Ren, ¿entiendes? Ese es tu nombre artístico —pronunció con lentitud—. Nadie sabe que eres Hizuri Kuon y nadie debe saberlo.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	3. Miedo

**Miedo**

Estaba sentada de cuclillas en la esquina de su habitación, mantenía la cabeza agachada en la penumbra de la noche, escuchando de vez en cuando los coches pasar por la avenida contigua al local. Su respiración era lenta y pausada, como de alguien que está sumido en un placentero sueño; pero, a diferencia de éstos, ella permanecía despierta con la mirada perdida en los tablones del suelo.

En su mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza su teléfono móvil, a la espera de que éste sonara para así poder tranquilizarse. Había tenido que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder rodar la escenas de Box "R" en la zona de exteriores que habían usado la tarde anterior, olvidándose por completo de quién era y de los sentimientos que albergaba. Por su culpa el rodaje se había retrasado una hora, pero es que había sido imposible concentrarse y, gracias a Dios, el director le había permitido un pequeño descanso para centrarse antes de continuar.

Apretó los labios, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo debido a que la ventana se encontraba abierta y aún estaban a finales de Febrero. El aire gélido la había rodeado sin darse cuenta al estar sumida en aquel estado de letargo, esperando una llamada que no llegaba. Alzó la vista, clavando sus ojos en el póster de su _senpai_. Se le veía fuerte, vivaz y osado. Con una pose estilosa propia de los modelos que solían aparecer en las revistas. Al verle así no pudo evitar recordar su rostro ceniciento, pálido y ensangrentado por culpa de una brecha bastante amplia que se extendía por su frente.

Ella se había quedado quieta, estática, observando anonadada como los técnicos de urgencias que acababa de llegar en una escandalosa ambulancia le colocaban un collarín mientras intentaban moverlo lo menos posible por si había alguna fractura. Ni siquiera había podido decir una palabra, el set era un caos, el director Ogata había sufrido un ataque de nervios al ver a su actor estrella en tal estado y lo estaban atendiendo cerca de donde se encontraba. Yashiro se encontraba al teléfono, hablando a voces con alguien al otro lado del teléfono, al parecer avisando al presidente del accidente ocurrido.

—Yashiro-san… —dijo en un susurro, procurando no interrumpir su llamada.

Éste se giró, sorprendido de verla nuevamente ahí. Él hizo un último comentario por el móvil antes de colgar definitivamente y centrar su atención en la joven. Sus ojos estaban velados, cubiertos por una fina cortina brillante que parecía estar a punto de sucumbir, casi como si fuera a comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento. Sabía que estaba asustada, todos los del set lo estaba además de preocupados, pero el juvenil rostro de Kyoko parecía empañado y ensombrecido, muy diferente a la jovial muchacha con la que solía tratar.

—Kyoko-chan, tranquila —comentó aunque le resultaba difícil mantenerse calmado—. Acabo de hablar con los sanitarios —aclaró—, dicen que Ren se recuperará, ¿vale? Lo van a trasladar a un hospital cercano para hacerle un reconocimiento.

Lo cierto era que lo único que habían podido evaluar era la gravedad de la herida visible. Simplemente habían comentado que el haber perdido la consciencia tras un golpe de tal magnitud era habitual y, tras ello, se habían puesto a colocarle el collarín y vendar la herida con rapidez. Sin embargo, aunque supuestamente debería haber vuelto en sí, Ren permanecía inconsciente, lo cual no era buena señal; pero no quería alarmar a la muchacha con tales detalles. Si le hubiera dicho aquello sus lágrimas habrían aflorado de sus mejillas y no quería verla llorar. Estaba convencido de que se pondría bien, de que Ren se recuperaría por eso las palabras que había dicho eran una motivación de esperanza tanto para ella como para él mismo.

—Pero Yashiro-san —musitó en un tono bajo y lastimero—, Tsuruga-san está cubierto de sangre, mucha sangre…

Desvió la mirada, observando con cuidado el lateral del cristal donde su cabeza había impactado, ahí podían verse aún restos seca de ésta, empapando el asiento y gran parte de la ventana.

—No ha sido una herida grave —aseguró. Escuchó su nombre, lo que le hizo girarse por completo—. Tengo que ir en la ambulancia con él.

—¡Pero, Yashiro-san…! —inquirió.

—Te llamaré cuando sepa qué tal está, ¿vale, Kyoko-chan? —dijo con rapidez.

Habían pasado horas desde que le había dicho aquello. Horas en las que se había pasado taciturna mirando el móvil cada cinco minutos por si no había estado lo suficientemente atenta para escucharlo. Pero ni siquiera había llegado un simple mensaje sobre la condición de su _senpai_ y ya había anochecido. ¿Y si las heridas eran más graves de lo que Yashiro le había descrito? ¿Y si sufría una conmoción que le impediría continuar con su trabajo? Él vivía para éste, era un devoto por así decirlo y perder su carrera de actor lo destrozaría.

Un cúmulo de emociones se arremolinó en su pecho, consiguiendo que sintiera algo parecido a la asfixia. Tenía miedo. Apretó fuertemente el móvil volviendo a abrir la carcasa simplemente para ver el fondo de color rosa pálido sobre el que flotaban durante unos segundos una hilera de diminutas estrellas antes de desaparecer. Sintió como sus ojos ardían por culpa de las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo, no quería llorar, no podía llorar. Porque, si comenzaba, sabía con absoluta seguridad de que no podría parar. El miedo y la impotencia que sentía la abrumarían de tal forma que se convertiría en un mero despojo inservible, incapaz de mantener la entereza que había luchado por aparentar durante todo el día.

Dejó el móvil en el suelo, moviéndose con lentitud hasta alcanzar el pequeño bolso que permanecía encima de la mesilla donde descansaba la Princesa Rosa. El broche se había roto y había tenido que improvisar un precario enganche para rodar las escenas que le faltaban aquel día, no podía interpretar a Natsu sin aquel accesorio. Sin embargo, ahora, lo había dejado estar en su trono, descansando pacíficamente. Abrió la diminuta bolsita estampada, sacando de su interior la pequeña joya que custodiaba desde hacía tantísimos años.

—Corn… —musitó con congoja. Aquel objeto era el único capaz de eliminar las ganas de llorar que sentía en ese instante, el único consuelo al que podía recurrir.

Lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, repitiéndose mentalmente que todo estaría bien, que la condición de su _senpai_ no era tan grave como aparentaba y que, seguramente, al día siguiente le llegarían noticias de su pronta recuperación. Sabía que todo el set de Dark Moon debía de sufrir la misma conmoción que ella pues todos apreciaban mucho al actor, sobre todo el director Ogata que cuando trasladaron a Ren al hospital fue el primero en llamar a un taxi para ir tras él. Si ella hubiera podido también habría ido tras él, pero el trabajo era una prioridad, por muy afectada que pudiera estar, por muy preocupada que se sintiera era una actriz. Si su _senpai_ no había dejado su trabajo aún teniendo fiebre ella sería una _kohai_ inútil si dejase que sus emociones nublaran su juicio.

De pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos, comenzó a oír una suave melodía musical cuyo volumen aumentaba progresivamente a medida que pasaban los segundos. Se giró con rapidez, sujetando a Corn con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha desbloqueaba con rapidez el teclado. Era Yashiro, la estaba llamando. Notó como el corazón bombeaba de manera acelerada la sangre a través de su cuerpo aumentando considerablemente sus pulsaciones. ¿Y si tenía malas noticias? ¿Y si se encontraba en un estado más grave de lo esperado? El miedo que sentía no parecía remitir aun recibiendo la tan ansiada llamada que llevaba todo el día esperando. Aun así inspiró hondamente antes de pulsar el botón verde para tomar la llamada.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	4. Reflejo

**Reflejo**

Miró su reflejo, encontrándose con una imagen desconocida. Parpadeó varias veces notando, por primera vez, una ligera molestia en sus ojos. Su cuerpo debía esta tan acostumbrado a dicho picor que no lo había sentido hasta que comprobó que verdaderamente sus ojos no eran de un sutil color esmeralda como recordaba, sino castaños. Y, aunque su cabeza estuviera parcialmente vendada, podía ver mechones de ese mismo color, muy diferentes a los cabellos rubios que había heredado de su madre. Se llevó con lentitud la mano a la mejilla, comprobando los pequeños arañazos que presentaba debido al accidente.

El paso de la edad era algo extraño. No había envejecido tanto como para no reconocer su propio rostro pero sí lo suficiente como para mirarse al espejo y encontrarse con un perfecto desconocido. Parpadeó nuevamente, intentando ignorar la molestia que le causaba el llevar esas lentillas. Aunque había creído las palabras de Lory desde que las dijo comprobar él mismo que no era mentira resultaba aún más chocante. No se había parado a explicar los detalles de qué hacía allí o por qué no podía revelar su verdadera identidad, simplemente le había dado los datos necesarios para poder comportarse adecuadamente a la espera de que sus maltrechos recuerdos regresasen.

Poco tiempo después de la conversación con el presidente, su mánager se había despertado, preso de la vergüenza de haber sido consumido por el cansancio y de alivio al ver que se encontraba consciente. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mostrarle una sonrisa conciliadora, lamentándose de haberle preocupado por aquel funesto accidente. Nada más llegar el doctor éste había abandonado la habitación, diciendo que no tardaría en volver mientras el médico lo examinaba.

—Buenas tardes, soy Hideo Takashi. ¿Cómo se encuentra, Tsuruga-kun? —preguntó con un tono firme.

Era un hombre de mediana edad vestido con una pulcra bata blanca. Llevaba un estetoscopio colgado al cuello mientras inspeccionaba el historial que sujetaba con las manos.

—Algo adolorido y confuso, Hideo-san —respondió con sinceridad.

—Tras un accidente así es normal —dijo—. Veo que le han hecho una resonancia y un TAC para asegurarse de que no sufría lesiones graves o fracturas —musitó—. Sin embargo, no han encontrado tal cosa, sólo un traumatismo leve en su parietal derecho por culpa de la colisión.

Dejó el historial encima de la mesilla y le miró fijamente. Él parpadeó nuevamente, esperando que comenzara a hablar de nuevo.

—No obstante, Takarada-san me ha dicho que tiene problemas de memoria, ¿es así? —indagó.

El presidente le había recomendado que fuera cauto con aquel delicado tema, pues aseguraba que había trabajado durante muchísimo tiempo para llegar donde estaba ahora como para que todo se derrumbara por aquel accidente.

—Sí… —comentó—. Tengo algunas lagunas, hay cosas que recuerdo con claridad y otras que no lo consigo por mucho que lo intento —repuso.

—Comprendo —contestó—. ¿Qué cosas ha olvidado? Si es que puede ser más preciso.

—Cosas recientes —aseguró—, puedo acodarme perfectamente de que hice hace años pero no sé que hice ayer o la semana pasada. Sin embargo, sí sabía que estaba aquí por un accidente de coche pero no sabía cómo había sido ni en qué circunstancias.

El doctor permaneció un instante en silencio y volvió a coger el historial. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, cosa que preocupó al muchacho pues no sabía si había descubierto algo preocupante sobre su estado o simplemente le extrañaba la ausencia de pruebas que explicasen su estado.

—Aun así si recuerda su nombre y demás hechos, ¿verdad? Como su profesión o la edad que tiene —continuó. Ren hizo una leve mueca. No, no podía recordar tal cosa pero por el simple hecho de que supuestamente estaba trabajando bajo un alias.

—Me llamo Tsuruga Ren, tengo veintiún años —dijo, pues si lo que había dicho Lory era cierto aquella tenía que ser su edad— y soy actor.

Vio como éste asentía, mirando sus datos para comprobar si lo que había dicho era verdad. Tal y como el presidente le había dicho, no le gustaban los hospitales y si aquel hombre descubría algo más aparte de aquella ligera pérdida de memoria le obligaría a permanecer ahí. Cosa que bajo ningún concepto quería.

—Creo que sufre una amnesia transitoria, Tsuruga-kun —habló calmadamente—. Es muy común sufrir alguna regresión en caso de un golpe tan contundente en la cabeza, pero no es algo grave —aseguró—. Empezará a recordar progresivamente a medida que se relacione con personas que ya conoce. Una cara, un olor o simplemente un gesto hará que vuelva a recordar todo lo que ha olvidado.

Lanzó un suspiro, aquello en parte le aliviaba. Si verdaderamente recuperaría la memoria pronto no tendría que preocuparse durante mucho tiempo de fingir ser quien no era. Recargó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama, sintiéndose inusualmente cansado. No podía comprender por qué había cambiado su aspecto tan radicalmente, por qué se encontraba en Japón y mucho menos por qué había tomado aquel nombre artístico. Cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar el chirrido que resonaba haciendo eco una y otra vez en su cabeza; recordándole la muerte de Rick con tan claridad que tuvo que volver a abrirlos para estar seguro de no encontrarse de nuevo allí.

—Sin embargo, en su estado debería descansar unos días, Tsuruga-kun. —Vio como el doctor se alejaba de la camilla—. Hablaré con Takarada-san, sé que ambos sois personas ocupadas, pero al menos debería estar un tiempo en reposo. Tanto por sus recuerdos como las posibles secuelas físicas —advirtió—, puede que ahora no lo note, pero sus músculos recordarán ese accidente durante bastante tiempo.

Él intentó sonreír ante lo que parecía una leve broma para aliviar el ambiente, pero simplemente consiguió hacer una mueca poco convincente. El doctor abandonó la habitación al tiempo que entraba su mánager sosteniendo un refresco mientras volvía acomodarse en el asiento del lateral.

—¿Estás mejor, Ren? —preguntó adelantándose.

—Sí —dijo con simpleza. Aún no sabía exactamente como debía actuar frente a aquella persona, pero suponía que tenían que ser bastante cercanos si se encontraba tan sumamente preocupado por él—. Yashiro-san —empezó a decir—, siento mucho haberte preocupado.

—Ya es la segunda vez que te disculpas —enumeró—. Te lo dije antes, no fue tu culpa y aunque lo hubiera sido, es mi deber como tu representante y amigo preocuparme de ti.

Su voz era cálida y suave, tan familiar que le sacó una sonrisa mientras se recostaba sobre la mullida almohada. Puede que el doctor tuviese razón porque, aunque desconocía por completo el rostro de aquel hombre, su presencia no le incomodaba tanto como si fuera un completo desconocido.

—He llamado a Kyoko-chan desde la zona que está habilitada al final del pasillo —comentó—. Está muy contenta de que hayas recuperado la consciencia, cuando te vio subir a la ambulancia estaba muy pálida y muerta de preocupación.

Aunque el nombre en sí le era familiar estaba seguro de que la persona a la que se refería Yashiro era alguien completamente diferente. Conocía a pocas personas japonesas pues en Estados Unidos no era una etnia muy extendida. Kyoko era un nombre muy común en Japón, al igual que el _Michael_ en América, por lo que debía de tratarse de alguna chica que estuviera trabajando con él durante su grabación. Cerró los ojos, evocando en sus recuerdos a la chica que sí coincidía con ese nombre, a la que sí recordaba… ¿cuántos años hacía que no pensaba en ella? Quizás demasiados… Desde que entró en el mundo del espectáculo había dejado atrás lo que podía considerar su infancia, sus buenos recuerdos. Y, aquel en especial, era uno de los que más apreciaba.

«Corn», escuchó en su cabeza. Su pronunciación era errónea, pero no le importó. Era dulce e inusual. Una pequeña niña de cabellos oscuros y ojos brillantes, llenos de ilusión y esperanza.

Esa era la Kyoko que conocía.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	5. Tsukigomori

**Tsukigomori**

El suave aroma colonia inundó sus pulmones mientras se empezaba a abrochar los botones de la camisa de lino _beige_ que Yashiro le había dado. Su ropa se había quedado completamente inservible por culpa de la sangre, la cual había impregnado el tejido haciendo que éste se cuarteara creando una ligera costra rojiza en todas las zonas afectadas. Aunque el doctor había recomendado que pasara la noche en el hospital para así monitorizar su evolución con el paso de las horas él había optado por pedir el alta voluntaria. Debido a ello una enfermera le había quitado la venda, dejando la herida al aire haciendo que por primera vez pudiera verla en su totalidad.

Le había aplicado una pomada para evitar que se infectara, dejando la zona brillante y resbaladiza. El corte debía medir aproximadamente unos siete centímetros; lo habían cerrado con pequeños puntos, evitando de esta forma que a la larga quedase una cicatriz en la frente. Alzó la mano para tocarse la herida, notando la zona todavía inflamada por la contusión, nunca se había hecho un corte tan visible ni siquiera durante las peleas callejeras en las que se había inmiscuido cuando vivía en Estados Unidos. O al menos hasta donde le alcanzaba la memoria. Lanzó un pequeño suspiro agachando la cabeza observando el lavamanos.

Se encontraba en el servicio contiguo a su habitación. Al estar su ropa inservible Yashiro había traído una muda para que pudiera cambiarse antes de pedir el alta voluntaria. La habría pedido antes de no haberse quedado dormido durante un par de horas tras la leve charla con su mánager. El cansancio y los analgésicos que le habían administrado para el dolor lo habían adormilado, consiguiendo que acabase en el hospital más tiempo de lo previsto. Durante ese breve lapso Yashiro lo había dejado al cuidado de un hombre bastante joven, de aspecto enfermizo que, según decía la enfermera que lo había atendido, no se había separado de su cama en ningún momento.

Cuando despertó lo vio mirando por la oscura ventana de la habitación. Estuvo un rato observándole antes de que él se diera la vuelta, dándose cuenta de que estaba despierto. Durante ese tiempo había intentado evocar su figura, su rostro en alguno de los recuerdos que estaba reprimiendo ya que, en cierto sentido, le sonaba bastante familiar aquel hombre. Nada más ver que estaba despierto se había acercado a la cama, con los ojos brillantes casi como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Me alegra verte mejor, Tsuruga-kun —pronunció con una voz tenue y ligera, casi como si no le perteneciera—. Nos has tenido muy preocupados a todos.

Parpadeó varias veces, definitivamente aquel hombre le era familiar. ¿Pero de qué…? No era capaz de acordarse de su mánager pero sí de esa persona. ¿Por qué? Intentó que el desconcierto no se cruzara por su rostro y simplemente hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza.

—Lo siento —respondió.

—No es como si hubiera sido tu culpa —dijo con rapidez—, deberíamos haber tenido más seguridad en esa zona. Tenía que haberlo planificado mejor —añadió—, quizás si hubiera hecho eso… Tal vez… —siguió dubitativo mientras comenzaba a moverse por la habitación—. ¡Soy un director inútil! —anunció—. ¿Qué habríamos hecho si llega a pasar algo más grave? La próxima vez, sí, la próxima vez pediré que acordonen toda la zona para evitar este desastre.

Parecía que estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios. Vio como su cuerpo temblaba y parecía a punto de estallar en un potente llanto, una imagen bastante perturbadora para alguien de su edad. Era similar a un niño indefenso y desamparado que no tenía a quien acudir y, por un instante, se vio identificado en él sin saber por qué.

—Takarada-san me dijo que el doctor te ha recomendado reposo —continuó—. Por favor, no te preocupes por la filmación, conseguiremos nuevamente un permiso para grabar la escena pero —hizo una pausa—, para evitar lo que ha ocurrido hoy, ¿podrías usar un doble? —pidió casi como una súplica—. Sé que no te gusta la idea, Tsuruga-kun, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que pueda ocurrirte algo tan cerca del final de _Dark Moon_.

Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza, rebotando unas contra otras intentando formar una ligera idea de lo que estaba hablando aquel desconocido. Por lo que había dicho se trataba del director de la serie que estaba grabando, _Dark Moon_ debía llamarse, una persona algo nerviosa e insegura por su comportamiento inicial. También podía deducir que normalmente, por lo comentado, nunca usaba doble para las escenas, algo que incluso sin recordarlo estaba en contra. Un actor para darle verdadero énfasis a su personaje debía meterse en el papel de lleno, aunque eso significara arriesgarse rodando él mismo escenas peligrosas. En ese sentido su mentalidad no debía haber cambiado en esos años.

Sin embargo, también podía comprender el punto de vista del director. Una grabación no podía detenerse simplemente por el hecho de que un actor sufriera un accidente y menos tratándose de la emisión de una serie. Si se tratase de una película el rodaje podía ser detenido, pero, normalmente, las series continuaban grabándose aún estando siendo emitidas, sobre todo las de larga duración. Por lo que un problema con uno de los actores principales significaría un considerable retraso para la grabación y futura emisión. Bajó la cabeza, sin saber bien qué contestar. ¿Qué es lo que haría Tsuruga Ren? El presidente le había dado poquísimos datos sobre cómo era exactamente, simplemente que actuase calmado y por el momento había funcionado; aunque tampoco es que hubiera entablado una amplia conversación con nadie conocido.

—Director —se aventuró a decir llamando la atención de aquel hombre—, ¿podría meditarlo mientras me recupero? Entiendo lo que me exige pero —musitó para luego apretar fuertemente los labios— soy un actor.

Ante tal declaración sólo pudo ver como el director hacía una pequeña sonrisa, casi de comprensión, al oír sus palabras.

—Lo sé, por eso es una petición no una exigencia —dijo—. Sé cuánto te has esforzado para crear a un Katsuki que supere a su predecesor y entiendo que quieras interpretarlo hasta el final —pronunció casi con orgullo—. Sólo te pido que lo pienses detenidamente, ¿de acuerdo? Para que finalmente podamos superar definitivamente a _Tsukigomori_ necesitamos que estés completamente recuperado para el último capítulo.

Ante la mención de esa palabra sintió un ligero mareo. Él conocía la serie de la que estaba hablando, sabía exactamente cuál era. Nunca la había visto pues al ser considerada para un público adulto sus padres jamás le habían echarle un vistazo. Recordaba haber visto un libro en su hogar con ese título justamente al lado de una serie de cintas de video antiguas de color azul oscuro, decorados con una luna creciente en el lateral. Su padre había protagonizado aquel metraje antes de nacer él, antes de mudarse a Estados Unidos y comenzar a trabajar en _Hollywood_.

Una profunda sensación de incertidumbre se apoderó de su ser. Desde que entró en el mundo del espectáculo siempre le habían dicho que solamente había llegado a donde estaba por su familia, al ser su padre un actor famoso y su madre una exitosa modelo que se dedicara a aquel trabajo era algo casi obligado. Sin embargo, todos los que le conocían lo comparaban con su padre, como si simplemente fuera una extensión de él y no sí mismo. Rick le había estado ayudando a intentar abandonar su estela, a evolucionar y eliminar la debilidad que se apoderaba de él cada vez que alguien mentaba a su familia. Alzó la vista, encontrándose cara a cara con los ojos del director.

Y, ahora, cinco años después, se encontraba en Japón, interpretando el mismo papel que había efectuado su padre hacía más de dos décadas. En su mente las preguntas sobre cómo había acabado interpretando aquel papel eran cuantiosas a la vez que peligrosas. Un inesperado miedo se había apoderado de él sin saber por qué. Aquel hombre le había dicho que había realizado un papel que había superado a su predecesor, ¿acaso era eso cierto? ¿Se había convertido en alguien capaz de llegar al nivel de profesionalidad del famoso _Hozu Shuuhei_?

 _ **Continuará…**_


	6. Mejorana

**Mejorana**

Miró por la ventanilla del coche, encontrándose de frente con las luces largas de otro vehículo que circulaba en dirección contraria. El presidente se encontraba hablando con su mánager, explicándole la delicada situación en la que se encontraba. Habían pasado varias horas desde que había despertado y no había mostrado signo alguno de mejoría en lo referente a sus recuerdos, por lo que Lory había optado por revelarle el hecho de su parcial amnesia a Yashiro.

Mientras tanto él permanecía absorto en sus pensamientos, intentando recordar cómo continuaba el último recuerdo que se había guardado en su cabeza. El claro sonido del frenazo continuado del fuerte choque contra el parabrisas del vehículo del cuerpo laxo de Rick era algo que no se le quitaba de la mente. Sentía una dolorosa quemazón en el pecho aun sabiendo que esos hechos habían ocurrido hacía casi un lustro. Aunque no pudiera recordar qué era lo que continuaba más allá de los gritos de Tina, sabía que él era el culpable de dicho accidente. Si él no hubiese corrido tras el hombre intentaba escapar nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

«¡Monstruo!», escuchó en su cabeza. Era la voz de Tina, un eco que se repetía una y otra vez mientras lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Rick.

Ladeó la cabeza, ambos hombres seguían discutiendo sobre su estado. Yashiro parecía bastante sorprendido por el hecho de que hubiera perdido la memoria, tanto que en su rostro se podía notar perfectamente que no creía que aquello fuera del todo cierto.

—Entonces —dijo, haciendo una pequeña pausa—, ¿no me reconoces, Ren? ¿Ni siquiera un poco? —preguntó algo compungido.

—No es como si no te reconociera —habló—, tu voz me es familiar pero no podría decir donde ni cuando nos conocimos —explicó.

—Pero hablaste con Ogata-san mientras yo no estuve en la habitación y él no me dijo nada sobre que no le recordases cuando le vi en la salida —comentó apresuradamente.

Ren hizo una mueca, la conversación que había tenido con el director tampoco es que hubiera sido muy amplia. Había actuado casi por instinto intentando dar respuestas cortas y concisas, pensando en qué hubiera dicho si en aquel momento verdaderamente fuera Tsuruga Ren.

—El _boss_ me dijo que actuase de forma calmada hasta que me recuperase —respondió—. Él comenzó a hablar sobre el rodaje y demás detalles sobre _Dark Moon_ , así que supuse que esa era la serie que estaba grabando durante el accidente. Además dijo que era un «director inútil», por lo que simplemente até cabos.

—¿ _Boss_? —repitió su mánager como si no comprendiera esa palabra. Sin embargo, rápidamente negó con la cabeza ante sus palabras—. Aun así, Ren, deberíamos avisar al set de grabación y decirles en qué estado te encuentras, ¿cómo vamos a poder cumplir con tu agenda si ni siquiera recuerdas qué has hecho los últimos años?

Antes de que Ren pudiera continuar Lory interrumpió la conversación. Alzando la voz en un tono calmado y conciliador.

—Hideo-san recomendó que Ren descansara, Yashiro-san. No creo que importe si reestructuramos su agenda un par de días avisando de lo ocurrido a los implicados —dijo—. Siempre y cuando sea con la máxima discreción posible.

Por lo que Ren sabía su ingreso en el hospital había sido rápidamente cubierto para evitar la intervención de la prensa. Lo que le habían comunicado a los medios sobre el revuelo que se había formado en la grabación era que varios actores y personas del set habían sufrido ataques de ansiedad y, debido a ello, habían tenido que avisar al personal sanitario cualificado.

—Además, su amnesia es transitoria, cuanto más se relacione con aquello que ha olvidado más pronto recordará esos años que ha perdido. Por lo que, por ahora, preferiría mantener su estado entre nosotros —comentó—. Sé que lo último que querrías sería abandonar tu trabajo por algo como esto —dijo mirando de reojo a Ren.

Lory tenía razón. Él se consideraba un actor y, aunque hubiera perdido sus recuerdos, el hecho de que lo fuera lo cambiaba. Aunque no pudiera recordar quién era eso no debía ser un lastre para llevar a cabo su actuación en _Dark Moon_ , simplemente debía saber cómo era el personaje que había interpretado. Ser Tsuruga Ren y Tachibana Katsuki sólo era involucrarse en un nuevo papel.

—Mientras tanto espero que cuides de él Yashiro-san y le ayudes a recuperar sus recuerdos lo más pronto posible —comentó Lory.

—Por supuesto que lo haré —respondió algo ofendido—. Cualquier duda que tengas sobre tu pasado, Ren, si está en mi mano la resolveré. Es más, si quieres puedo buscar entrevistas, anuncios o series donde hayas salido para ayudarte a recordar.

Ren simplemente asintió. El doctor le había dicho que cualquier cosa podía hacer que su memoria volviese, aunque casa caso era especial. Quizás hasta que no conociera a las personas del set no recordaría nada sobre _Dark Moon_ , o simplemente viendo algún episodio que ya hubiesen emitido recobraría la memoria de manera instantánea.

—Si mañana aún no te has recobrado iré a hacerte una visita —dijo el presidente—. Me han traído una excelente remesa de té de _Mejorana_ dulce que, si mal no recuerdo, es tu favorito. Quizás eso refresque tus recuerdos.

Aquella definitivamente era una mentira poco elaborada por su parte. Nunca le había gustado el té; sin embargo, a su padre sí le gustaba bastante, siendo ese el más habitual en su hogar. Si Lory se había visto obligado a mentir para visitarlo significaba que quería hablar con él a solas y de algún tema que su mánager desconocía, ya que sino no habría tenido que inventarse tal excusa.

—Estaré encantado de recibirlo —respondió con amabilidad.

Si algo había podido percibir es que todos quienes lo rodeaban esperaban ser tratados con cordialidad. Ese debía ser uno de los rasgos más importantes de Tsuruga Ren, alguien amable y cordial, siempre servicial y oportuno. No obstante, también había llegado a comprender que el personaje tenía rasgos parecidos a él mismo. La determinación por continuar con la actuación aun tras un accidente, la extraña necesidad de continuar con su trabajo hasta el final aun sabiendo que su condición física no era la indicada. Tal vez no fueran tan diferentes y simplemente se tratase de que, con los años, la madurez le había ofrecido una calma y paciencia que hasta ahora le era desconocida.

Volvió a perder la mirada en los tintados cristales, observando los amplios edificios que crecían a través de la ciudad. Ambos hombres volvieron a sumirse en una insustancial conversación cuando sintió algo vibrar a través de su ropa, sintiendo una ligera molestia por el continuo movimiento. Introdujo la mano sacando un pequeño móvil de color añil cuya pantalla estaba iluminada mientras la vibración aumentaba progresivamente. Ahí, casi perdiéndose a través de la brillante pantalla, se observaba un nombre parpadear: «Mogami-san».

 _ **Continuará…**_


	7. 2:13 pm

**2:13 p.m.**

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose ligeramente mareado. Parpadeó varias veces antes de incorporarse masajeándose con suavidad los párpados, su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar. Lanzó un suspiro, ladeando la cabeza lo suficiente para observar el reloj digital que brillaba en la oscuridad de la habitación. Apenas eran las seis de la mañana; sin embargo, a pesar de lo temprano que era se sentía incapaz de retomar el sueño nuevamente.

Miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar algo familiar en aquel lujoso apartamento. Desde que llegó la noche anterior lo único que había hecho había sido dirigirse al baño para quitarse aquellas molestas lentillas castañas, observando su reflejo con cuidado. Podía ver los puntos que le cosían la pequeña herida que ahora decoraba su frente, los médicos le habían asegurado que no dejaría una cicatriz visible y, además, de ser así siempre podría ocultarla con su flequillo al estar cerca del nacimiento del pelo. La primera vez que se había mirado en el espejo apenas se había reconocido pero, ahora, con esos orbes verdes devolviéndole la mirada se sentía como si volviera a encontrarse con algo que había perdido hacía muchos años.

Tras ello había buscado entre los cajones de lo que supuso que era su alcoba intentando encontrar alguna prenda cómoda. El médico le había recomendado reposo y le habían recetado unas pastillas para evitar la jaqueca que sentiría al dejar de surtir efecto los analgésicos. Se las había tomado antes de acostarse, permaneciendo en completo silencio observando la penumbra, esperando que el medicamento hiciera efecto. Su apartamento carecía de fotos o cualquier cosa que pudiera darle una noción a cualquier desconocido de su procedencia, ni siquiera había algo suyo que pudiera reconocer.

El único objeto que le hacía recordar vagamente algo de su pasado era su reloj de mano. Los sanitarios se lo habían quitado y lo habían guardado con el resto de las prendas que habían acabado hechas girones debido a la intervención de los paramédicos. Se lo había colocado en su mano izquierda cuando Yashiro se lo entregó, ya que él era diestro. Al principio no lo había reconocido pero, mirándolo detenidamente, pudo comprobar que él había visto ese reloj antes, en muchas ocasiones. Era el de Rick, el que solía llevar casi todo el tiempo, Tina se lo había regalado. Sin embargo, el continuo tic tac al que estaba acostumbrado no resonaba, estaba completamente parado. Al principio pensó que habría que darle cuerda pero, tras comprobar que la manecilla no funcionaba, se quedó mirándolas detenidamente.

«Las 2:13 p.m.», pensó.

Esa era la hora a la que el reloj se había detenido. Lo primero que pensó era que por qué esa hora exactamente hasta que recordó que el reloj era de Rick. Si él había muerto en el accidente que él recordaba debía de haberlo llevado puesto cuando murió, así que debía de haberse detenido justamente cuando impactó contra el coche. Sintió un escalofrío por la espalda pensar en ello, como si estuviera invocando a un fantasma de su pasado al tener aquel objeto con él. ¿O sería una forma de honrarlo al usarlo? ¿Había pensado quizás en convertir aquel mero objeto en su amuleto? ¿Para recordar de esta manera las enseñanzas de su amigo? No podía recordarlo pero suponía que debía de tratarse de algo parecido.

Al levantarse de la cama comprobó que el móvil permanecía a su lado, reposando sobre la mesa con tranquilidad. Apretó los labios, cogiendo el teléfono para desbloquear la pantalla. Ahí, en una diminuta señal en la esquina superior se podía ver perfectamente el número tres en un singular recuadro que parecía evocar al de un teléfono sonando de color rojizo. Pasó los dedos por la pantalla, vislumbrando el nombre de la persona que había realizado las tres llamadas. En todas ellas podía verse el nombre oscuro sobresaliendo de la pantalla: _Mogami-san_. Lo singular de todo ello era que apenas había quince minutos de diferencia entre las tres llamadas perdidas pero, aun así, no podía ver que esa persona hubiera dejado algún mensaje de texto, ni siquiera uno de voz.

—¿Quién eres…? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Que él supiera ni el presidente ni su representante habían nombrado a esa persona, no recordaba conocer a nadie que se llamase Mogami; pero debía ser importante o muy cercano a él si se había molestado en llamarle en tres ocasiones. Cuando vio la llamada la había ignorado debido a la situación y a que, tal y como se encontraba, resultaría algo violento mantener una conversación con alguien que seguramente estaría ligado a su trabajo sin saber de quién se trataba. Suponía que esa sería la única llamada, por lo que silenció el teléfono por posibles interrupciones, pero le había vuelto a llamar, dos veces más.

Lanzó un suspiro, depositando el móvil encima de la mesilla mientras volvía a tumbarse sobre la cama. Se suponía que al despertarse todo estaría más claro, que recordaría todo lo que había olvidado. Sin embargo, no era así, seguía en blanco. Lo último que evocaba era aquel terrible accidente y no tenía ni siquiera una mínima pista de cómo había evolucionado desde entonces. Tendría que esperar a la tarde, si Lory venía a verle le aclararía todos los huecos que le faltaban por rellenar a su maltrecha memoria y, quizás, si Yashiro le traía material donde él hubiera trabajado su mente se activaría, haciéndole recordar todos los años que había perdido.

Por ahora sólo conocía piezas, pequeños retazos de quien había sido. Un actor de éxito, lo suficientemente popular como para que su accidente tuviera que ser llevado con discreción para que prensa no se metiera en su vida. Estaba trabajando en una serie bastante conocida, _Dark Moon_ , superando a los rating de audiencia de su predecesora. Se estaba convirtiendo en un actor capaz de llegar a pisarle la estela a _Hozu Shuuhei_ pero sabía que aún faltaba camino para superarle. En este mundo, en la actualidad, no era la sombra de su padre sino alguien respetado por sus dotes interpretativas. Y dentro de él, aquello le había sentirse orgulloso.

—Rick… —dijo tocando con suavidad el reloj—. Ojalá pudieras verme ahora.

Su amigo había sido quien, pese a todas las veces que había caído, nunca había dejado de confiar en él. Creía en sus dotes de interpretación más que él mismo, le había dado confianza cuando la necesitaba, compañía cuando estaba solo y apoyo cuando se encontraba perdido. Pensar que estaba muerto, que llevaba años muerto, era doloroso pues en su recuerdo aún podía verlo reprendiéndole por comportarse como un crío en un mundo de hombres. El mundo era cruel y él debía demostrar que también podía serlo, mostrar los dientes para luchar contra quien se metiese en su camino. Pero, si no hubiera peleado aquella noche… ¿qué habría pasado? ¿Rick seguiría vivo?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo la ponzoñosa culpa revolviéndose en su interior. No quería pensar en ello, no deseaba recordar aquello. Pero la ausencia de sonido, aquel tic tac congelado solo conseguía hacerle pensar que, si él no existiera, la manecilla no se habría detenido.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	8. Incertidumbre

**Incertidumbre**

Miró su reflejo, cansado y demacrado, al tiempo que aplicaba con suavidad el maquillaje que solía usar cuando caracterizaba a Natsu. Se detuvo un instante comprobando de nuevo su imagen. Sus ojos estaban opacos, ojerosos, con una delgada línea bajo ellos, muestra fidedigna de lo poco que había dormido aquella noche. Lanzó un suspiro, agachando la cabeza evitando de esta forma mantener la vista clavada en su reflejo. Sabía que se estaba excediendo, que su preocupación era excesiva, pero no podía evitar sentir esa fuerte incertidumbre en su interior que la empujaba hacia aquel pedregoso precipicio que debía evitar.

Yashiro la había terminado llamando ya entrada la noche, consiguiendo que los latidos de su corazón hicieran eco en sus oídos a tal volumen que la voz del mánager sonó como un débil susurro. Cuando él habló su principal temor se disipó al saber que su _senpai_ se encontraba bien; estaba consciente y algo fatigado debido a los acontecimientos que había vivido pero, dentro de la gravedad, estaba a salvo. Tras oír eso sintió como sus músculos, tensos y agitados quedaban laxos; que su respiración contenida volvía a fluir con normalidad; y que las lágrimas de miedo contra las que había luchado arduamente hasta el momento se convertían en un río que marcaba el alivio que anidaba en su pecho. Yashiro parecía haberlo notado pues su voz sonaba entrecortada y convulsa, por lo que había optado por asegurarle que no tardarían en abandonar el hospital, siendo Ren seguramente quien se encargaría de llamarla para informarle sobre su estado.

Sin embargo, la tan ansiada llamada no había llegado. Las horas habían pasado, marcadas por el dulce _tic tac_ del reloj que colgaba en la pared. Al no tener noticias de su _senpai_ en un tiempo estimado decidió ser quien tomase la iniciativa llamándole ella a él. Pensó, durante un instante, que quizás su interés era excesivo, casi al nivel de un acosador. Ya que, a pesar de todo, sólo era una mera _kohai_ que no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en la vida de su _senpai_ aunque hubiera sufrido un accidente. Una pequeña parte de ella dudó, mostrando un ligero tic mientras desbloqueaba la pantalla de su teléfono. Inspiró hondamente, asegurándose mentalmente que lo que estaba haciendo era la preocupación normal por un superior, que actitud era correcta y que no iba más allá de lo estrictamente profesional. Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para ello porque necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Tenía que saber que estaba bien.

Marcó la tecla de llamada, escuchando el suave tono que anunciaba que el móvil tenía señal y esperó, tonada tras tonada, hasta que el último timbre musical se cortó anunciando la finalidad de ésta. Aquello la extrañó, normalmente tras haber escuchado eso sonaba la mecánica voz de la locutora que le hablaba en tono monótono sobre el método de proceder para dejar un mensaje de voz en el buzón de su _senpai_ ; sin embargo, esta vez dicho mensaje automático no sonó. Eso la confundió y preocupó ya que no era normal, incluso cuando su _senpai_ había estado trabajando siempre había tenido el buzón disponible para poder contactar con él siempre que era necesario.

Intentó mantener la calma, convenciéndose a sí misma que aquello debía ser habitual cuando alguien ingresaba en un hospital. Seguramente Yashiro era el que había bloqueado los mensajes para evitar cualquier conflicto que podría generar tenerlo abierto. Había decenas de personas de _Dark Moon_ que estaban preocupadas por el bienestar del actor, así que seguramente no estaba disponible para que de esta forma no se le saturase el buzón mientras permanecía ingresado. Aun así lo había intentado nuevamente en dos ocasiones, con el mismo nefasto resultado. En ninguna de las llamadas había cogido el teléfono lo que empezó a preocuparla demasiado, ¿y si le había ocurrido algo? ¿Y si se había golpeado la cabeza en la ducha o desmayado en la entrada de su casa? Sintió como una oleada de pánico se cernía sobre ella, haciendo que, antes de pensarlo, se encontrase llamando a Yashiro para que le confirmase el estado de salud de la estrella.

Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que pensaba, las palabras del mánager en vez de aliviarla sólo la alteraron más. Según él seguramente Ren estaría durmiendo, descansando después de la pesada estancia obligada en el hospital. Los médicos le habían recetado unas pastillas para poder dormir sin molestias las próximas noches, por lo que lo más probable era que se las hubiera tomado nada más entrar y ni siquiera hubiese mirado su móvil. Aunque en la voz de Yashiro sonaba tranquila y sosegada no parecía del todo convencido de sus palabras, ya que pudo notarlas ligeramente dubitativas como si fuera más una aproximación que lo que verdaderamente hubiera pasado. Tras ello le agradeció la información y colgó, dispuesta finalmente a dormir. No obstante, el sueño no llegaba, permanecía en una constante vigilia mirando el teléfono cada vez que despertaba atenta a la hora y a las notificaciones de llamadas. Apretó los labios, arrepintiéndose de no tener su correo para poder enviarle mensajes, estaba segura de que esos sí los leería y podría responder.

Alzó la cabeza, volviendo a enfrentar su reflejo con pesadez. Si tan solo su _senpai_ le hubiera dejado un mensaje de voz conciliador esa misma mañana o la hubiese intentado llamar no se encontraría ahora en ese estado. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Importunar más a Yashiro era impensable y si llamaba al presidente sería sobrepasarse. Debía ser paciente, siempre había sido una de sus cualidades más férreas; sin embargo, ahora se estaba tambaleando como una bandera mecida por el viento.

—Kyoko-san, empezamos dentro de quince minutos —anunció la voz de uno de los ayudantes a través de la puerta.

—¡Enseguida voy! —respondió nerviosa dándose cuenta por primera vez de la hora. Había llegado con tiempo de sobra debido a lo poco que había dormido, no podía creer que por estar perdida en sus pensamientos ya fuera tan sumamente tarde.

Cerró los ojos inspirando hondamente, ahora no importaba lo preocupada que estuviera, ni siquiera lo cansado que se sentía su cuerpo en esos instantes. Lo único importante, lo verdaderamente importante, era su papel, la actuación. Volvió a inspirar centrándose. Ya no era Mogami Kyoko, su nombre distaba mucho de aquel vulgar y coloquial nombre. Ella era alguien más, alguien importante y su nombre era Kitazawa Natsu. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, con una expresión serena y calmada. Alzó la vista, clavando su mirada en su reflejo y sonrió.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	9. Amigo

**Amigo**

Parpadeó varias veces, intentando acomodar la lentilla en su sitio. Había tenido que colmarse de paciencia y pericia para poder colocársela correctamente en el ojo izquierdo; la noche anterior se las había quitado casi en un acto reflejo pero, ahora, le resultaba tremendamente complicado volver a ponérselas. Miró con desesperación al espejo, casi eran las nueve de la mañana y sus recuerdos seguían congelados, no conseguía avanzar del accidente pues, más allá, sólo había oscuridad. Un tremendo y profundo vacío donde debería hallarse su memoria estaba exento de cualquier cosa que hubiera ocurrido posteriormente después de aquello. Se llevó la mano a la frente, tocándose con suavidad la herida, se encontraba menos hinchada que ayer pero aún dolía.

Aunque se encontraba más cómodo sin aquellos molestos objetos incordiando en sus retinas tenía que colocárselas aun sin desearlo. Yashiro había llamado hacía apenas quince minutos diciendo que se dirigía hacia su apartamento, por lo que debía volver a convertirse en Tsuruga Ren y borrar todo rastro de Hizuri Kuon. Miró con el ceño fruncido la lentilla de su ojo derecho, la cual parecía reírse de él flotando pacíficamente sobre la superficie del líquido. Lanzó un suspiro, dispuesto a presentar batalla contra aquel insignificante artilugio. Fuera como fuese no iba a dejarse ganar por una lentilla.

Aproximadamente una media hora más tarde escuchó el suave timbre de la puerta, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mentalizándose de cómo debía actuar delante de aquel hombre. Esta vez no estaría el presidente para ayudarle por si decía algo fuera de lugar. Se levantó del sofá mirando con cuidado al espejo, el cual le devolvía la mirada a través de unos ojos que no eran los suyos. Caminó hasta la gran puerta y la abrió recibiendo con una cordial sonrisa al hombre que permanecía de pie junto a la entrada.

—Buenos días, Yashiro-san —saludó.

—Buenos días, Ren —respondió—, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Tras decir aquello entró en la estancia haciendo un ligero gesto con la cabeza.

—Adolorido —dijo con sinceridad—, el doctor no mentía cuando me advirtió que mis músculos recordarían el accidente durante bastante tiempo. —Se llevó la mano al omóplato y se lo masajeó—. Parece como si tuviera un nudo que por mucho que lo intente no se quita.

—Normal, Ren, has sufrido un accidente de tráfico. Suerte que tenías puesto el cinturón de seguridad —repuso con un suspiro—. ¿Qué tal tu memoria? ¿Recuerdas algo? —indagó.

Él sabía que aquella era la primera pregunta que el mánager había querido hacerle nada más entrar, podía leer sus intenciones solamente por el ligero tic nervioso y el suave apretar de las manos contra la bolsa que sostenía. Debía de estar impaciente por que recordara quien era pero, para su desgracia, parecía que sus recuerdos se encontraban bloqueados en su cabeza y tenía que encontrar la llave para desbloquear las cerraduras.

—No, aún no recuerdo nada —se lamentó—. Hideo-san dijo que al relacionarme con personas que conociera ésta volvería por sí sola, aunque como no he salido de aquí no he tenido oportunidad de ver a ningún conocido aparte de ti.

—Por eso exactamente he venido —comentó con una sonrisa mientras levantaba las bolsas—. He estado toda la noche reuniendo material sobre los trabajos más sobresalientes en los que has trabajado estos últimos años, incluso he pedido al director Ogata que me enviase las grabaciones que aún no se han emitido de _Dark Moon_ para que pudieses ver todo lo que has rodado hasta ahora de la serie. Al ser tu trabajo más reciente quizás ayude más que el resto.

Lo que decía Yashiro era lógico, al ser _Dark Moon_ la serie por la cual había perdido la memoria seguramente sería también la que, si la veía, le ayudaría a recobrarla. Además, si eso no funcionaba, siempre podría interpretar al personaje de Katsuki al haberlo visto con anterioridad, sólo tenía que mentalizarse. Si sus recuerdos no volvían y debía fingir para continuar el rodaje lo haría sin pestañear, pues no podía dejar que una nimiedad así se interpusiera entre él y su trabajo.

—Por cierto, he comprado algo de comida para que desayunes —dijo—. Sé perfectamente que tu nevera nunca está a rebosar —añadió casi como regañina.

Aquello era cierto. Cuando había abierto la nevera en busca de algo de comer sólo se había encontrado con unas botellas de agua mineral, una botella de leche desnatada y unas bolas de arroz que, por la fecha de caducidad, debían estar incomibles. Debido a esto simplemente se había tomado un vaso de leche a pesar de que su estómago se resentía, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había comido algo pero supuso que debía de haber sido antes de la grabación. Cuando sirvieron la comida del hospital él había estado inconsciente o durmiendo por lo que estaba bastante hambriento.

—Muchas gracias, lamento las molestias —respondió educadamente.

Vio como Yashiro hacía una mueca para luego lanzar un suspiro.

—Es mi trabajo, Ren. Y aunque no lo fuera ya te dije que también eres mi amigo. Si tengo que pasar la noche despierto buscando cosas para ayudarte ten por seguro que lo haré —aseguró—. Además, eres un actor conocido por su intachable puntualidad, ¿qué clase de mánager sería si por ser descuidado retraso tu recuperación y pierdes tu marca? Nunca me lo perdonaría.

Aunque aquellas palabras habían sido recitadas casi con solemnidad, Ren no pudo evitar sonreír ante ellas. La puntualidad era algo importante en su trabajo, era cierto, pero si se retrasaba estaba seguro de que no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera. Aun así sentía una profunda gratitud ante las atenciones que le mostraba Yashiro, haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarlo en su pronta recuperación. Lamentaba que en su mente no hubiera un hueco para aquel hombre, que lo hubiera olvidado cuando sabía, aunque no lo recordase, que se preocupaba por él de manera incondicional.

El destino le había arrebatado a Rick de una forma cruel y descarnada. El único que había confiado en él a pesar de todas las veces que se había derrumbado, tal vez la vida le estaba haciendo un regalo al dejarle trabajar con aquel efusivo hombre, recordándole que no estaba sólo. Sintió como la sonrisa se ampliaba ante ese pensamiento, pues siempre era grato tener un amigo a su lado.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	10. Incursión

**Incursión**

Pulsó la pausa del mando a distancia, congelando la imagen en la que aparecía él mismo respondiendo a una banal entrevista televisiva en la que le entrevistaba una mujer de unos treinta años excesivamente emocionada. Acababa de preguntarle cómo sería su mujer ideal y él, con una sonrisa de cortesía, había conseguido exaltar de forma exagerada a las espectadoras antes de comenzar a hablar. En ese momento, en es mismísimo instante, se había visto obligado a pausar la entrevista debido al cansancio que sentía. Llevaba todo el día observando grabaciones antiguas esperando que, al visionar alguna, el resorte de sus recuerdos saltara y pudiera recuperar la memoria. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber visto casi en un tiempo récord todos los comerciales y entrevistas a las que había sido sometido en los últimos dos años no estaba ni un ápice más cerca de recuperarse.

Desvió la vista hasta el reloj que colgaba en la amplia pared del salón, estaban a punto de dar las cinco de la tarde y aún no había comenzado a echar un vistazo a las series que había realizado en Japón desde su debut. Había empezado por las entrevistas creyendo que, al saber más información sobre Tsuruga Ren, podría formarse una imagen de él mismo, de cómo se había comportado durante tantísimos años. Aunque no hubiese podido recobrar la memoria no significaba que hubiera sido un completo desperdicio ver aquello. Ahora tenía una cierta noción de cómo debía comportarse, de cuáles eran sus cualidades más fuertes y cómo esperaba la gente que reaccionara ante algunas situaciones. Fuera como fuese Tsuruga Ren y él eran personas muy distintas.

«¿Acaso no era esa la idea? —pensó—. ¿Alejarme todo lo que pudiera de mi antiguo yo para superar a mi padre?».

O al menos de lo poco que el presidente había comentado esa era una de las ideas principales por la que se había ido de Estados Unidos. Desvió la vista, mirando cuidadosamente la angelical expresión que mostraba la persona que permanecía estática en la pantalla. Tsuruga Ren era un hombre amable, cortés y excesivamente comedido. Aparte de sentir un amor ignito por su trabajo, cuya pasión compartía, también era alguien muy querido. Por lo que había podido ver desde hacía tres años su popularidad se había incrementado hasta conseguir el título de actor número uno de Japón. Miró de reojo al pequeño montón de entrevistas que aún le quedaban por ver, la que estaba mirando la había realizado hacía un año, pero aún quedaban más de una docena que debía de haber grabado durante ese intervalo de tiempo.

Estiró el brazo cogiendo el pequeño vaso de cristal sobre el que flotaban tres hielos casi completamente consumidos sobre una superficie líquida de color ámbar. En aquel apartamento apenas había comida, pero sí una gran variedad de alcohol. Había optado por terminarse una botella de _whisky_ escocés que se encontraba a la mitad tras la marcha de Yashiro. Su mánager se había pasado toda la mañana leyéndole entrevistas que había hecho a las revistas dedicadas, casi todas, a mujeres y alguna que otra realizada justo antes del estreno de alguna serie o película en la que había sido, casi siempre, uno de sus principales incorporaciones. Además de narrarle con todo lujo de detalles pequeños hechos acontecidos desde que se conocieron.

Según le había explicado comenzó a ser su mánager hacía cuatro años, el presidente había sido quien los había presentado. Aunque era simplemente un crío, o al menos así le había llamado, tenía un aspecto maduro, las palabras educadas con las que se había dirigido a él le habían sorprendido además de asustarle ligeramente. También le habló de pequeñas anécdotas que habían ocurrido durante sus grabaciones, las pericias que habían tenido que realizar para llegar a tiempo a cada evento que se encontraba en su agenda. Incluso le había narrado, divertido, cómo había sido la primera vez que habían tenido que viajar al extranjero por separado; haciendo hincapié que, cuando el servicio de la aerolínea le había anunciado que sus maletas se habían extraviado, casi le da un infarto.

Y, a pesar que le había hablado de todo ello, su memoria seguía congelada. Imposibilitando que avanzara más allá del aparatoso accidente de Rick. Dejó el vaso sobre la pequeña mesilla de cristal que se encontraba al lado del sofá y adelantó la mano para coger el Dvd que estaba en la cima de la montaña de teleseries que había realizado. Ahí, en medio de un fondo oscuro, estaba él, cortado por la mitad en medio de una gran luna azulada mientras que, a su derecha, se encontraba la chica que hacía de pareja de Katsuki en la serie. Una actriz bastante guapa con el cabello castaño claro. Sabía que debería sonarle, tenían que haber actuado en varias decenas de escenas juntos, pero su rostro no le resultaba ni un ápice familiar.

Lanzó un suspiro levantándose del sofá para dirigirse al reproductor y sacar la cinta de la entrevista, le importaba muy poco de qué tipo era la mujer ideal que se había inventado para responder a esa ridícula pregunta. Seguramente el resto de ésta consistiría en preguntas similares, evadiendo siempre el hecho de si tenía o no pareja para aumentar la admiración y deseo del resto del grupo femenino hacia él. Era una estrategia muy común en el mundo del espectáculo en personas altamente famosas ocultar estos hechos para no perder los fans con los que ya contaba. Pulsó el botón para expulsar el disco del reproductor cuando, de pronto, el musical timbre de la entrada sonó sorprendiéndolo.

Parpadeó varias veces, girándose sobre sí mismo extrañado. Yashiro le había dicho que por la tarde tenía trabajo retrasado que hacer, además de que tenía que hablar con las agencias para modificar su horario y poder, de alguna forma, reestructurar su agenda para no faltar a ninguna de las citas que tenía previstas. ¿Acaso se había olvidado de algo? Caminó con lentitud a través del amplio pasillo que daba a la entrada principal, se detuvo unos segundos antes de que el timbre volviera a sonar el mismo número de veces que la vez anterior, casi como si estuviera siguiendo un patrón la persona que estaba llamando a la puerta. ¿Sería algún vendedor a domicilio? Lo dudaba seriamente ya que el portero no habría permitido la entrada a nadie que no tuviera permiso, no por ello se trataba de uno de los departamentos más lujosos de Tokyo.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, sin saber exactamente quién podría encontrarse a las puertas de su hogar.

—Buenas tardes, Tsuruga-sama —saludó educadamente un hombre moreno, más o menos de su edad, vestido impecablemente con un pulcro esmoquin—. Espero no haber interrumpido ninguna de sus actividades.

Durante unos segundos Ren no supo qué decir, ¿quién diablos era esa persona? ¿Alguien de mantenimiento? No, no podía tratarse de alguien así, sino estaría usando el uniforme de la compañía no aquel atuendo. Apretó los labios sin saber muy bien qué responder, lo cierto era que su rostro le resultaba familiar, al menos sus ojos, de un color castaño oscuro penetrante.

—No, no ha interrumpido nada importante —respondió—. Disculpe, ¿nos hemos visto antes…? —preguntó indeciso.

El joven asintió e iba a responder cuando una potente voz sobresalió desde el otro lado del pasillo resonando en las paredes.

—¿Acaso no lo reconoces? —pronunció Lory en tono molesto—. Fue quien te trajo hasta aquí, ¿tan mal está tu cabeza para no recordar ni siquiera lo que pasó ayer?

Ren enarcó ambas cejas, intentando recordar a la persona que había conducido el coche la noche anterior. Sabía que había sido un hombre pero, por su ropa, no lo parecía. Estaba utilizando un extraño atuendo oriental que le había impedido ver por completo su rostro. ¿Cómo esperaba que lo reconociera habiendo sufrido un cambio tan radical? Él sabía que Takarada Lory era alguien muy estrambótico por lo que rodearse de gente con sus mismos gustos era algo casi natural; pero, ¿de verdad hacía falta llegar hasta tal extremo?

—Me era familiar, pero no sabía de qué —dijo con sinceridad—. Discúlpeme —comentó con una sonrisa cortés.

Desvió la vista, clavando sus ojos en el presidente de la compañía LME, estaba vestido con una especie de fular de color burdeos y muchos brazaletes propios de la cultura hindú, además sobre su frente se podía ver un _bindi_ de color rojizo. Hizo una mueca al verle, pensando en qué podía haber pensado la gente que no conociera a aquel hombre al verlo vestido de aquella forma.

—Espero que no te hayas olvidado de nuestra conversación de ayer. —Alzó el brazo mostrándole una pequeña bolsita donde se podía leer la marca de una importantísima exportadora de té—. Te dije que te lo traería para refrescarte la memoria.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	11. Conversaciones

**Conversaciones**

Escuchó el suave pitido de la tetera que marcaba que el té se encontraba listo. En el aire se podía intuir un ligero aroma dulzón proveniente del interior del recipiente. Por lo que había podido ver Ren aquel hombre que había acompañado a Lory hasta su apartamento debía ser una especie de mayordomo, ya que nada más entrar se había dirigido hasta la cocina para preparar el preciado té de _Mejorana_ que tanto elogiaba su padre. Mientras éste se estaba encargando de los preparativos de la bebida el presidente se había sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones laterales, dejando que Ren presidiera el sofá principal del salón.

Él había esperado que Lory comenzara a hablar, a comentar cualquier cosa acerca de su salud o preguntarle sobre su maltrecha memoria. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, sólo se había dedicado a mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad, como si nunca hubiera estado en aquel lugar anteriormente. A pesar de lo lujoso que era el apartamento lo cierto era que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones actualmente. Había decenas de revistas desperdigadas por el suelo, montañas de grabaciones que aún no había visto, la botella de _whisky_ vacía en un lateral de la mesa, dejando un cerco sobre el pulido cristal y restos de lo que había sido su desayuno y almuerzo decorando el mármol de la cocina.

Yashiro se había encargado de eso ya que no había ningún tipo de alimento en la nevera de su casa, trayendo consigo una selección bastante amplia de _onigiris_ y otros productos ya preparados que únicamente había tenido que calentar unos minutos en el microondas. Su mánager le había dicho que en una planta superior a donde estaba había un pequeño supermercado al que podía acudir de ser necesario. No obstante, había optado por permanecer ahí ya que, extrañamente, las terribles ganas de comer que había sentido anteriormente parecían haberse mitigado. Normalmente sentía un gran apetito debido a que en su casa la cantidad de comida que se servía cuando su madre cocinaba era cuantiosa y se había acostumbrado a ingerir grandes cantidades. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, se había sentido incapaz de comer más de tres porciones de lo que había traído Yashiro, relegando el resto para el almuerzo.

Permaneció sentado, a la espera de que Lory dijera algo, cualquier cosa serviría para eliminar aquella atmósfera de tensión que parecía haberles envuelto desde que se sentaron. Escuchó el suave titilar de la cerámica y giró la vista observando cómo su mayordomo aparecía con un juego de té de porcelana y lo colocaba justamente en la mesa que había entre ellos. Cogió la tetera que aún estaba caliente y llenó ambos vasos hasta casi el borde de las pequeñas tazas.

—¿Azúcar? —preguntó señalándole un botecito de color turquesa.

—No, gracias —respondió educadamente.

Ante su contestación el hombre simplemente asintió y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina. Lory, por otra parte, adelantó la mano y cogió su taza con cuidado soplando la superficie del líquido con cuidado antes de dar un pequeño sorbo.

—Yashiro-san me informó de que aún no habías recordado nada —dijo tras dejar la taza encima de la mesa—. ¿Ha habido algún cambio desde esta mañana?

—No —respondió—. Me he mirado casi todas las entrevistas que me han hecho, cada comercial y nada consigue que recuerde nada de quien fui ni de lo que hice —negó—. Yashiro-san dijo que si miraba _Dark Moon_ , al ser mi más reciente trabajo, quizás pudiera ser de más utilidad. Iba a ponerlo justamente cuando llamasteis a la puerta.

—Comprendo —contestó—. Hideo-san dijo que podía llevar unos días el que recobrases la memoria, pero cuanta más información tengas sobre ti mismo más oportunidades tendrás de superar la amnesia.

Aunque el cariz que estaba tomando esa conversación era la típica que se tendría en circunstancias similares Ren sabía que escondía algo más. Lory había querido hablar con él a solas, se había asegurado de que Yashiro no se encontraba presente aduciendo que le traería aquel té que significaba una pequeña parte de su pasado. Lanzó un suspiro clavando los ojos en la diminuta taza que se alzaba enfrente de él, sintiéndose inesperadamente cansado.

—¿A qué ha venido realmente, _boss_? —preguntó llevándose la mano al pelo.

Vio como el presidente fruncía el ceño ante aquel apelativo tan coloquial por el que se había habituado a llamarle desde que tenía memoria.

—Antes que nada no me vuelvas a llamar así, sólo tu padre lo hace —rectificó—. Oficialmente he venido a verte ya que eres uno de los activos más importantes de la empresa y es mi deber preocuparme personalmente de comprobar el estado de salud de mis trabajadores tras haber sufrido un accidente como aquel.

Ren hizo una mueca ante aquella respuesta, obviamente no era el verdadero motivo por el que se encontraba ahí.

—¿Y la versión extraoficial? —indagó.

Durante un instante Lory se quedó en silencio, como si pensase qué decir ante su pregunta aunque finalmente volvió a tomar la taza con tranquilidad y dar otro sorbo.

—Para asegurarme de que no hechas a perder todo por lo que has trabajado durante todos estos años —aseguró con seriedad—. En el hospital solamente te conté algunos detalles sobre por qué eras Tsuruga Ren y cómo habías llegado a Japón, no pude darte más información entonces y estoy aquí para responder a todas las preguntas que tengas sobre ello.

Aquella respuesta tenía mucho más sentido que la que le había dado. Si quería saber cómo había llegado a ser el hombre que había visto en las entrevistas debía hacer las preguntas correctas en este instante.

—Me dijiste que Rick había muerto en el accidente que recuerdo —comenzó a decir—. ¿Fue culpa mía? —terminó diciendo en un susurro.

Lory permaneció callado, mirándole con los ojos cargados de tristeza y de un sentimiento que no supo identificar.

—No —dijo con sinceridad—, lo que le ocurrió a Rick fue un accidente pero tú siempre te culpaste de su muerte. Llegaste incluso a creer que si tú no hubieras existido en este mundo él seguiría con vida —añadió—. Tras su muerte te sentiste incapaz de continuar avanzando, así que te ofrecí una salida, una oportunidad.

Ante su respuesta tuvo que apretar los puños, recordándose mentalmente que lo que había pasado había ocurrido hacía años aunque en su cabeza hubiera sido ayer. Así que el sentimiento de culpa que le carcomía por dentro no era una ilusión suya, verdaderamente se culpaba de dicho hecho. Movió la mano, tocando con suavidad el reloj de cuerda que reposaba en su muñeca. Estaba seguro que todas las personas de su alrededor habían intentado convencerle de que la muerte de Rick había sido eso, un accidente; pero, como decía el presidente, él sabía la verdad. Y se trataba de algo indiscutible.

—¿Qué tipo de oportunidad? —continuó intentando no mostrar sus emociones, tal y como lo haría Tsuruga Ren.

—La de empezar de cero —respondió—. Si continuabas en Estados Unidos nunca podrías alcanzar tu verdadero potencial mientras siguieras viviendo bajo la sombra de tu padre. Así que te hice una oferta, podías continuar ahí, bajo el respaldo y la seguridad familiar o venir conmigo e intentar convertirte en la persona que eres ahora. Para ello estuviste un año entero preparándote: mejorando tu idioma, ocultando tu identidad, familiarizándote con nuestra cultura… —enumeró—. Todo para poder desligarte de la estela de Hizuri Kuon y convertirte en Tsuruga Ren.

Aquello tenía lógica, aunque hablaba japonés sin acento después de muchos años practicando con su padre apenas tenía nociones de la cultura japonesa. Sólo había pisado una vez aquella extraña tierra y había sido hacía prácticamente hacía casi una década, que hubiera tenido que pasar tanto tiempo acostumbrándose a la cultura que lo rodeada y a la forma de vida nipona era algo completamente normal.

—¿Por qué decidió ayudarme? —dijo alzando la vista—. Dudo que lo hiciera por mera caridad y tampoco nos conocíamos tanto como para que me lo ofreciera desinteresadamente.

Había visto al presidente en varias ocasiones, era un amigo íntimo de su padre pero su relación con él no era demasiado familiar. Obviamente él era afable y educado con todos los de su alrededor, pero eso no significaba que tuviesen un estrecho vínculo, o al menos no en ese momento.

—Tu padre me lo pidió —declaró—. Kuu me llamó, desesperado, diciéndome que era lo que había pasado y cómo te encontrabas. Había intentado por todos los medios ayudarte, pero nada funcionaba. Permanecías encerrado en ti mismo, recluido y él no sabía qué hacer —terminó lanzando un suspiro—. Tu madre se encontraba trabajando, por lo que no podía acudir a ella en busca de consejo, así que me presenté allí y te llevé conmigo en cuanto aceptaste la oferta.

Lory bajó la mirada, observando la superficie clara del líquido moverse con lentitud. Bajó el brazo, colocando la taza sobre la mesa para luego recargar la espalda contra el sillón.

—No fue fácil, te lo aseguro. Ni para ti ni para mí —anunció—. Mantener tu identidad a salvo me ha traído más de un quebradero de cabeza, sobre todo cuando debías viajar al extranjero por cualquier asunto de trabajo. Ni siquiera Yashiro-san sabe tu verdadera identidad, ¿cómo podríais tomar un avión juntos si tenías que usar tu pasaporte? Por no hablar de las reserva de hotel —comentó. Tras ello lanzó un largo suspiro—. Por suerte, con los años se fue volviendo un trabajo más sencillo y fácil pues tú te habías habituado a la vida japonesa y no necesitabas que estuviera pendiente de ti todo el tiempo.

Ante sus palabras no pudo evitar sentirte un tanto avergonzado por haber sido una carga durante tantísimo tiempo para ese hombre que sólo trataba de ayudarlo. Agachó la cabeza, en modo de disculpas, un gesto automático que hubiera hecho cualquier habitante japonés en esa situación, mas no él.

—Lamento las molestias que he podido causarle —respondió en tono pesaroso.

Lory hizo un leve gesto de mofa debido a sus palabras pero rápidamente hizo un movimiento con el brazo como si aquello no fuera necesario.

—Sabía perfectamente en qué me metía cuando te ofrecí trabajo, no debes lamentarte por mis nefastas decisiones —repuso casi como una broma—. De todas formas esa ha sido una buena respuesta, no te has comportado como lo hubiera hecho el Kuon de hace cinco años pero tampoco llegas a la gallardía con la que hubiera respondido Ren —meditó—. Aun así me preocupa el estado de tus recuerdos —dijo con seriedad—, tu agenda se puede retrasar unos días, quizás pueda ampliarlo hasta una semana pero tendrás que volver a trabajar, con o sin memoria —aseveró—. _Dark Moon_ se encuentra en su recta final y, aunque no lo recuerdes, te has embarcado en el rodaje de una película hace poco en la que representas al antagonista principal, B.J.

Tras decir esas palabras una espontánea risa salió de los labios del presidente, como si fuera una extraña burla lo que había dicho.

—Aunque, en ese caso, que no hayas recobrado la memoria puede servirte bastante bien ya que nadie debe saber que eres Tsuruga Ren durante el rodaje de la película —comentó casi para sí mismo mientras se estiraba—. Siempre te sentiste bastante seguro de poder manejar a B.J. aunque se trataba de un personaje muy oscuro.

Ren volvió a apretar con más fuerza el reloj de Rick. Toda la información que estaba recibiendo por parte del presidente le resultaba como un puzle, pequeñas piezas que debía juntar correctamente si quería sacar una lectura adecuada. Pero, aunque lo hiciera, él no era Tsuruga Ren, sino Kuon. Escuchar que él mismo se había desligado por completo de quien era en este momento le hacía sentirse confuso y frustrado. Comprendía que pasar sobresalir no podía ser el mismo, que para triunfar debía dejar atrás los errores del pasado y centrarse en el posible futuro que se alzaba delante de él; pero, simplemente no podía olvidarse de quien era de la noche a la mañana. Lanzó un suspiro, sintiéndose aún más cansado de lo habitual, tendría que meditar bastante lo que el presidente le había dicho para llegar a comprenderlo de todo.

—Y, ¿quién se supone que seré durante el rodaje de la película? —indagó pues era la única pregunta lógica que se le ocurría.

Pudo ver como el presidente mostraba su perfilada fila de dientes perfectamente blanqueados y hacía una señal, más propia del _heavy metal_ que de él mismo, apuntando directamente a él.

—Serás Cain Heel.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	12. Preocupación

**Preocupación**

Se tocó con sutileza el broche, comprobando que, en esta ocasión, se encontraba lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que se soltase. Apretó los labios, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo, ya que, en cualquier momento, esperaba escuchar de nuevo el rechinar de los neumáticos en la lejanía. Tras el accidente de _Dark Moon_ , había tardado tanto ella como el director cerca de una hora en volver al set de rodaje. Por suerte, al ser este sumamente curioso en cuanto a cualquier hecho inesperado no se había molestado en reprender su comportamiento al haber ido también, simplemente le había hecho un interrogatorio amplio y extenso sobre qué era lo que había ocurrido.

Sin embargo, al ver su rostro apagado y ceniciento, además de responder casi siempre con monosílabos, el director había dejado de hablar, haciendo que el camino hasta el set fuera inquietantemente silencioso. Aunque sabía que no se encontraba en su mejor estado mental se había mentalizado que tenía que continuar actuando, por lo que había llevado a cabo el resto de escenas que dio tiempo hasta que la luz fue demasiado débil para grabar. Debido a ese contratiempo, ahora se encontraban en la misma zona que el día anterior, repitiendo algunas tomas ya que, a pesar de su esfuerzo, en algunas de esta su rostro dejaba ver su preocupación latente.

Lanzó un suspiro, agachando la cabeza observando la fuente. Según el guión ella y su grupo debían lanzar ahí a una de las amigas de Chitose por haber ésta roto el espejo favorito de Natsu accidentalmente. Nunca atacarían directamente a la popular y jovial muchacha, pero sí atentarían contra la seguridad de sus allegados para aislara y, así, poder acceder contra ella de manera más fácil y efectiva. No obstante, hasta entonces tenían que ser pacientes. El avance de Box R era lento, llegando al clímax casi a la mitad de la historia donde tanto Yumika como Tsugumi acababan volviéndose en contra de Natsu, dejándola únicamente con Kaori como su compañera. Aún faltaban muchas escenas hasta llegar a ese momento, pero ella al menos esperaba estar a la altura del guión.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Chiori acercándose a ella mientras el director daba unas últimas indicaciones a Makino y Yuka.

—Sí, algo cansada —admitió—. Ayer apenas pude dormir…

—¿Por el accidente de _Dark Moon_? —indagó consiguiendo que Kyoko asintiera débilmente—. No suelo mirar mucho las noticias, pero según la prensa simplemente sufrieron ataques de ansiedad debido a la escena, por eso fue la ambulancia —recordó—. Aunque supongo que no todo fue así, ¿verdad?

Kyoko se mordió el labio, sin saber bien qué responder. Dudaba mucho que Amamiya fuera a decir algo a alguien acerca de lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido durante el rodaje, sobre todo ahora que trabajaba para la sección _Love Me_ no le convenía que cayera un escándalo sobre la compañía por encubrimiento. Giró la cabeza, mirándola fijamente.

—Tsuruga-san estuvo implicado en el accidente y fue ingresado —respondió—. ¡Pero, no te preocupes! —se apresuró a decir—. Su mánager me llamó y dijo que solo había sido una contusión, ayer mismo le dieron el alta.

Chiori parpadeó confusa, si a Tsuruga Ren le habían dado el alta y sólo había sufrido una contusión, ¿por qué Kyoko continuaba preocupada? Meditó unos instantes intentando dar con la respuesta.

—Pero te inquieta su estado —comentó consiguiendo que la otra asintiera con la cabeza.

—Sí —dijo—. Es mi _senpai_ , me es imposible no pensar qué puede ocurrirle, ¿y si le han dado el alta demasiado pronto? ¿Y si se desmaya en su casa o mientras se está duchando? —Se llevó las manos al rostro ocultando su rostro—. Sé que me estoy excediendo pensando en esas cosas, pero no puedo evitar pensar que algo malo puede pasarle.

Amamiya no podía llegar a comprender del todo los sentimientos que estaba expresando Kyoko. Ella nunca había tenido un superior, hasta que ingresó en la sección LME y se convirtió en su _kohai_ , lo suficientemente apegado a él como para sufrir tanto por su estado físico. Aunque, por la forma en la que Kyoko hablaba, parecía ser como si se tratara más de un amigo cercano que de su _senpai_ , casi como si quien hubiera sufrido aquel accidente hubiera sido su amiga Kanae.

—Supongo que hasta que no lo veas con tus propios ojos no te sentirás tranquila —comentó al aire.

Sus palabras sonaron cansadas y sin fuerzas, como si lo hubiera dicho sin pensarlo demasiado, pero para Kyoko cobraban mucho significado. Si su _senpai_ no podía comunicarse con ella o algo le impedía hacerlo a través del teléfono, hasta que no lo viera en persona en su pecho seguiría anidando el sentimiento de inquietud que se expandía como un ponzoñoso veneno. Pero no podía ir a verle, sería completamente inapropiado ir a su hogar a importunarle por su estúpida inseguridad. Escuchó, a lo lejos, la voz grave del director llamándolas a ambas. Cerró los ojos, mentalizándose de que era Natsu y no Kyoko, que sus preocupaciones no existían y que lo único que importaba en este mundo era que lo que hiciera a quien se lo hiciera fuera divertido.

* * *

Se quitó el pesado traje de mascota y se colocó su impecable traje rosado de la sección LME. Aquel programa de variedades había durado más de lo habitual debido a que la invitada, una idol juvenil, se había molestado con su representante minutos antes del rodaje y se había encerrado durante casi media hora en su habitación. Tanto ella como sus compañeros habían comenzado a hacer comentarios sobre la poca profesionalidad que estaba demostrando la muchacha al hacer esperar a todo un elenco por su presencia. Tras ese periodo la chica, cuyo nombre artístico era _Pink_ , había salido llevando su ropa completamente de color rosa y con toques rojizos. Al parecer al igual que Shou tenía su propia forma de vestir para sus interpretaciones aquella chica intentaba aparentar ser dulce y encantadora.

Por suerte, cuando entró al escenario, pareció olvidarse de su horrenda personalidad y comenzó a fingir que sólo era una adolescente tímida y controvertida. Había resultado muy sencillo manejarla siendo Bou, además de, como toda niña, apuntarse de cabeza a todos los retos que le habían hecho _Bridge Rock_. Al meditarlo más fríamente pensó en cómo, sin tener nociones de interpretación, aquella muchacha jugaba su papel fingiendo una personalidad que no tenía pues, al alejarse de los focos, volvía a convertirse en la egoísta y mimada idol que se había encerrado en su camerino. En cierto sentido le recordaba un poco a la actitud que había tomado Matsunai Ruriko la primera vez que se encontraron. Espera que, como ella, esa chica cambiase de cara al futuro porque sino no duraría mucho en el mundo del espectáculo.

—Buen trabajo, Kyoko-chan —dijo Hikaru asomándose por la puerta.

—Igualmente, Hikaru-san —contestó haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Detrás de él aparecieron sus compañeros, Yussei y Shinichi con un par de botellas de agua cada uno.

—Ah, ha sido un día agotador —admitió Yussei—. No puedo creer como dejan a alguien así ingresar en este mundo —bufó—, ha sido una entrevista difícil.

—Oh, Yu-chan no te quejes —respondió su acompañante—, seguro que para ella fingir esa sonrisa adorable también es insufrible. Además, hablar sobre sí misma en tercera persona ya no queda tan encantador como hace unos años y aunque ella lo sabe tiene que seguir su _look_.

—Al menos no es otro idol que mantiene por encima de todo el _visual kei_ , creo que hay demasiados así actualmente para mi gusto —añadió Hikaru—. Y tú, Kyoko-chan, ¿qué piensas de _Pink_ -chan?

Apretó los dientes ya que, aunque la conversación estuviera centrada en aquella chica, no pudo evitar recordar a las dos personas que sí usaban _visual kei_ que le arruinaban la vida: Shoutaro y el _Beagle_. Sin embargo, sus nefastos pensamientos fueron eliminados por un suave sonido musical que hizo que se olvidara completamente de ellos dos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Shinichi—. ¿Es tu móvil, Kyoko-chan?

Sí, lo era. Lo había guardado en el interior de su bolso de trabajo, evitando silenciarlo debido a que esperaba que su _senpai_ se contactara con ella en cualquier momento, haciendo que de esta forma todas sus preocupaciones se evaporasen. Lo abrió y comenzó a sacar la ropa que había en su interior, revolviéndolo todo para llegar hasta su teléfono, el cual ya iba por la quinta tonada. Una más y la llamada se cortaría haciendo creer de esta forma a cualquiera que le estuviera llamando que estaba ignorando su llamada. Lo palpó justo en el momento que el último timbre sonaba, como una agónica advertencia.

Lo descolgó sin siquiera mirar en la pantalla el nombre de la persona que estaba llamando y respondió con voz alta y agitada.

—¿¡Sí!? —exclamó—. Mogami al habla.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	13. Dark Moon

**Dark Moon**

—Oh, mira —pronunció en un tono que denotaba una ligera sorpresa—. La sangre de mis venas es roja, aún a pesar de lo que pueda ocurrir…

En su dedo índice, ligeramente levantado, había un diminuto corte que había empezado a sangrar, haciendo que el impecable mantel blanco de la mesa se manchara de pequeñas gotas.

—Espera un momento… —respondió la chica que la acompañaba—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Mio?

La conversación se estaba llevando a cabo entre dos jóvenes de la misma familia, la reconocida y prestigiosa familia Hongo. Ambas de la misma edad pero tan diferentes como el día y la noche.

—Pero —continuó diciendo Mio—, definitivamente no tendrá el sabor de la sangre —comentó—. Porque, con el objetivo de satisfacer mis propios deseos egoístas no dudaría en tomar la vida de una persona. —Apretó con fuerza el corte taponándolo mientras la sangre se deslizaba a través de su mano.

Ren tomó el vaso de _whisky_ de encima de la mesa y se bebió el poco líquido que quedaba en éste, quedando únicamente el hielo medio derretido en su interior. Estaba viendo el cuarto capítulo de _Dark Moon_ , en esta escena se podía ver a la protagonista, Mizuki, recogiendo la mesa tras la cena mientras que su prima, Mio, la antagonista principal, comenzaba un pequeño monólogo sobre sí misma.

—Esto es lo que el demonio me ha dado… —tras decir esas palabras sonrió, mostrando una expresión que denotaba un profundo dolor. Se rió quedamente, restregándose la herida como si simplemente fuera polvo entre sus dedos—. Justo ahora, la forma en que soy —hizo una pausa donde la cámara enfocó a su rostro—, no debo ser ni siquiera humana.

Dio al botón de la pausa, haciendo que la pantalla quedase congelada en la expresión de aquella muchacha. En su rostro podía verse una mezcla de sentimientos poco usuales en el personaje. El perenne odio que siempre la acompañaba parecía opacado por un extraño y nuevo sentimiento que afloraba por encima de aquella atmósfera, el dolor y la culpa parecían querer sobresalir aun siendo sólo una sombra que acompañaba al odio.

Lo cierto era que habían acertado completamente con el casting que habían hecho para _Dark Moon_. Rápidamente la audiencia podía simpatizar con Mizuki ya que el contrapunto con Mio era muy claro, ambas estaban creadas para complementarse mutuamente. Además la historia de Mizuki era lo suficientemente triste como para que las mujeres sintieran empatía por el personaje. Por el contrario Katsuki no era un héroe, o al menos él no lo calificaría así, tampoco era un antagonista, se trataba de un personaje complicado que se encontraba entre medio de ambos calificativos.

Si algo podía estar de acuerdo era que se trataba del personaje más complicado de toda la serie. Katsuki era una buena persona pero hundida en un bucle de venganza y odio hacia la persona que ordenó la muerte de su familia, a tanto llegaba su deseo de justicia que hasta había engañado y enamorado a la hija mayor de la familia Hongo para estar más cerca de la cabeza familiar y así llevar a cabo su plan. Pero, lo que no se esperaba, era conocer a Mizuki, una joven y alegre alumna de secundaria de la que termina perdidamente enamorado. Aún no había podido presenciar ninguna escena de romance entre ambos, sólo miradas lejanas entre clases o cuando él visitaba a su prometida en la gran mansión. La interacción no había llegado al clímax y estaba esperando pacientemente a que eso ocurriera ya que se encontraba intrigado en saber cómo había actuado en esas circunstancias.

Dejó el mando sobre le mesa de cristal y se levantó recogiendo algunas revistas que se encontraban sobre el sofá, apilándolas en una desequilibrada torre que, ante el más mínimo toque, se vendría abajo. Miró el reloj en la pared del salón que marcaba las nueve de la noche. Llevaba un par de horas viendo _Dark Moon_ , desde que el presidente había abandonado su departamento.

Según le había contado la película que iba a hacer, _Tragic Maker_ , no había comenzado a rodarse. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Tsuruga Ren era un actor de élite que contaba con muchas películas a sus espaldas, el director Konoe había decidido que actuase en el papel antagonista utilizando un pseudónimo, Cain Heel. Un actor mitad británico mitán japonés: antisocial, fumador, introvertido y con mal carácter. Dicho personaje había sido especialmente creado para que ninguno de los otros actores pudiera reconocerlo, ya que se trataría de alguien tan sumamente encerrado en sí mismo que no daría pie a nadie a siquiera atisbar quien era verdaderamente.

No obstante, no se encontraba solo. Como un añadido a su personaje el presidente había preferido que no estuviera solo durante ese tiempo. Según le había explicado había elegido a alguien para que fuera su acompañante y le ayudase a proteger su identidad, esa persona haría el papel de su hermana pequeña, Setsuka Heel, la cual actuaría casi como su mánager. Aunque su relación era bastante extraña, según le había explicado había decidido que el comportamiento de Setsuka fuera acaparador, poniendo siempre por encima de todo la seguridad de su querido hermano. O al menos eso había llegado a comprender.

Tras explicarle eso y darle unas nociones algo más explícitas acerca del comportamiento de Tsuruga Ren se había marchando, diciendo que llamaría a la mañana siguiente por si había alguna mejoría en su estado. Debido a ello había comenzado a ver _Dark Moon_ , olvidándose por completo de la hora. Sintió un ligero dolor en el estómago, prueba suficiente de que necesitaba comer algo; sin embargo, no había nada. Toda la comida que Yashiro le había proporcionado por la mañana ya no estaba, por lo que, pese a todo, tendría que salir a comprar.

Buscó en la chaqueta que había llevado el día anterior la llave magnética que había usado Yashiro para entrar en su hogar, recordando la clave numérica que pedía el lector para acceder al interior de su vivienda. Palpó el resto de bolsillos buscando su cartera, mirando a ver cuánto efectivo tenía encima. No quería tener que utilizar ninguna de sus tarjetas de crédito ya que ni siquiera sabía su número secreto para poder hacer el pago. Se puso la chaqueta y abrió la puerta, dispuesto a ir al supermercado del piso superior.

—¡Ah! —escuchó decir justamente enfrente de él.

Había sido una voz aguda que denotaba sorpresa. Bajó la vista debido a que sus ojos captaron directamente un escandaloso y chillón color rosa del que era imposible apartar la mirada. La muchacha que llevaba tal estrambótica prenda parecía haber estado a punto de llamar a la entrada, siendo sorprendida por su salida. En su rostro una expresión nerviosa pareció dibujarse mientras que en sus manos sostenía dos amplias bolsas de color amarillo mostaza. Pareció algo dubitativa, observándole fijamente hasta que por fin consiguió salir de aquel breve lapsus y se inclinó respetuosamente.

—¡Buenas noches, Tsuruga-san!

 _ **Continuará…**_


	14. Desconocida

**Desconocida**

Clavó sus ojos en el chillón overol rosa que llevaba la chica, incapaz de apartar la mirada. _¿Quién era?_ Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza del actor. Alzó la vista, observándola directamente a los ojos mientras ella mantenía una sonrisa bastante nerviosa en su rostro, a la espera de que él dijera algo. ¿Acaso se trataba de alguien del supermercado? ¿Tenían servicio a domicilio? Quizás lo tuvieran, pero resultaba inquietante que llevasen un uniforme como aquel. ¿Sería de mantenimiento? Se veía demasiado joven para eso. Fuera como fuese sabía quién era él, aunque eso no era novedad, era un actor nacionalmente conocido, que supiera su nombre no significaba que le conociese personalmente.

¿Quién demonios podía ser esa chica? Parpadeó varias veces, dando un paso hacia el interior de su apartamento. ¿Y si se trataba de una fan? Quizás usando aquel uniforme y fingiendo ser de un servicio a domicilio habría entrado en el edificio para encontrarse con él. Frunció el ceño mientras esta idea crecía en su cabeza, ¿acaso una fan lo trataría de forma tan respetuosa antes de lanzarse a su cuello cual histérica? No parecía ser como el público femenino enloquecido que había visto en las entrevistas.

—¿Tsuruga-san…? —preguntó intentando no variar su gesto aunque pudo notar un ligero rictus en su mejilla.

Su voz, durante un instante, hizo que olvidase sus elucubraciones. No, no podía tratarse de nada eso. Simplemente por su actitud se notaba que era alguien formal, por lo que no se era un fan. Demasiado joven para tratarse de alguien de mantenimiento y, por las bolsas que sostenía, lo más seguro era de que fuera alguien del supermercado, aun usando aquel horrible uniforme. ¿Acaso él recibía comida en su casa cual recluso que evita el exterior?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —finalmente dijo, aún con el ceño fruncido, mostrando una extraña mueca entre la sorpresa y el enfado.

—Eh… —dudó—. Vengo a hacerle la cena, Tsuruga-san. El presidente me ha pedido que viniese —contestó—. También… me ha explicado lo que ha pasado —dijo bajando ligeramente el tono de voz mientras miraba a un lado y otro del pasillo que no hubiese nadie—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Oh, así que el presidente la había enviado. Volvió a echarle un vistazo a su uniforme y pensó cómo no había caído en esa posibilidad al ver la indumentaria de la chica. Ella hizo una ligera reverencia antes de entrar y pasó por su lado dirigiéndose directamente hacia la cocina. En cierta medida le molestaba bastante que ese hombre tuviera que enviar a alguien para cuidar de él, como si fuera un niño en vez de un adulto que necesitara supervisión. Además, aquella joven debía ser menor que él.

—Dices que el presidente te ha dicho que me ha pasado —comentó—. ¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente? —indagó.

La chica, que había comenzado a sacar de las bolsas todo tipo de verduras y condimentos, se detuvo girando su cabeza mostrando una profesional sonrisa.

—Todo —respondió—. Me ha dicho que Tsuruga-san, debido al accidente, sufre amnesia y no puede recordar nada de años atrás —repuso—. Pero, también me ha dicho que es pasajero y que seguramente en un par de días esté completamente recuperado —añadió—; así que me ha pedido que, mientras Tsuruga-san recupera la memoria, me asegure de que come apropiadamente.

¿Acaso no era ese exactamente el trabajo que haría una niñera? Aquel asunto cada vez le gustaba menos. Se cruzó de brazos, observándola detenidamente mientras guardaba todo lo que había traído en diferentes lugares de su cocina, como si conociese dónde debía ir cada objeto.

—No necesito que nadie se asegure de que como apropiadamente —comentó—. Cuando tenga hambre comeré.

La muchacha se detuvo, girándose lentamente para mirarlo de una manera que sorprendió al actor. Sus cejas, antes alzadas y comunicativas, se encontraban gachas y suspicaces, como si las palabras que hubiera dicho sonasen a algo despectivo o incluso incorrecto para esa chica.

—Por eso exactamente me ha enviado al presidente, Tsuruga-san no tiene ni idea de lo que es alimentarse apropiadamente. —Señaló, con voz bastante seria, a la pila de comida precocinada que había encima de la encimera—. Y Yashiro-san sólo sabe fomentar los malos hábitos de comida que tiene —bufó—, parece que no le conociera.

Abrió ligeramente la boca, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta certera a tan descarado comportamiento. ¿Cómo se atrevía…? No, ¿cómo era capaz de dirigirse de forma tan obcecada hacia él? Ignorando el estado en el que le había dejado ella continuó su labor, buscando una cazuela de tamaño medio que comenzó a llenar de agua. El actor comenzó a sentir una fuerte animosidad por esa muchacha. ¿De qué se conocían? ¿Cuán cercanos debían ser para que le hablase en aquel tono?

—¿Y acaso tú me conoces mejor? —dijo en un tono de mofa.

—Sé perfectamente los hábitos alimentarios que debe tener Tsuruga-san, cosa en la que discrepamos bastante —afirmó—. El presidente me dijo que, además de prepararle la cena y demás comidas, si cabía dentro de mi poder debía ayudarle a recobrar sus recuerdos, sobre todo los relacionados con su papel de Cain Heel.

La mención del nombre del personaje que tenía que interpretar para realizar el papel de B.J. lo sorprendió. ¿Acaso no era un secreto? ¿No estaba utilizando ese mismo pseudónimo para que nadie supiera que era Tsuruga Ren? ¿Cómo entonces el presidente desvelaba tal información a alguien de la compañía? Estaba a punto de reclamar, de decir algo, cuando recordó que él no iba a estar solo cuando fuera a interpretar a Cain Heel. Éste tenía una hermana menor que él: consentida, infantil, posesiva y caprichosa. Destinada a mantener su identidad a salvo fuera cual fuese la circunstancia. Se la quedó mirando incapaz de pensar que aquella muchacha fuera en quien estaba pensando.

—¿Quién eres tú para saber eso? —preguntó.

Ante aquella cuestión ella ladeó la cabeza, inicialmente confundida, pensando en por qué no debería saber eso. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que él no recordaba nada, no sabía quién era y mucho menos su papel en toda esa empresa.

—Yo soy quien interpreta a Setsuka Heel.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	15. Llamada

**Llamada**

Buscó en uno de los cajones los carísimos cuchillos de cerámica que se escondían en su interior. Siempre le había sorprendido que, para ser un hombre que no cocinaba, tuviera una cocina tan sumamente completa y equipada. Sacó dos, uno más largo para cortar las verduras y otro de tamaño medio para el pescado; conociendo el apetito nocturno del actor no pensaba arriesgarse con más que una simple sopa vegetal y una buena ración de pescado, además de zumo fresco. El presidente había enviado a Sebastian a la salida de su trabajo en _Bridge Rock_ y le había entregado una tarjeta de la compañía tras la confusa llamada que había recibido; tras ello le había dado indicaciones sobre el número secreto de ésta para que no hubiera problemas durante la compra. Al principio se había negado, aduciendo que no le importaba utilizar su propio dinero para la tarea que el presidente le había encomendado, pero su fiel mayordomo había insistido que se trataba de trabajo y no podía dejar que usase sus propios ingresos para tal cometido.

Comenzó a cortar el puerro mientras, de reojo, observaba al actor que estaba sentado en el sofá mirando fijamente la televisión. Aunque ella no estaba prestando atención a la pantalla sabía que estaba viendo _Dark Moon_ , sólo por la melodiosa música que siempre sonaba en los anuncios que emitían por televisión. Ella no había visto aún ningún capítulo, sabía que había hecho bien su trabajo pues el director estaba contento con las escenas rodadas por lo que no sentía la necesidad de ver la serie aunque los dueños de _Darumaya_ la grabasen y visionaran por las noches tras el cierre del local. Ellos habían insistido en el grandioso trabajo y la buena caracterización del personaje pues la dueña todavía recordaba a su predecesora, _Tsukigomori_ , y podía comprar ambas actuaciones.

Echó los pequeños brotes de verduras cortadas y las rodajas de zanahoria en la cazuela y le añadió el caldo vegetal más un poco de agua antes de ponerlo a calentar. Además de la cena el presidente había insistido en que le hiciera también el desayuno y almuerzo del siguiente día, pues veía a Ren incapaz de comer algo saludable por su propia voluntad. Por lo que, además de verduras y pescado, había comprado arroz y otros productos para dejar un _bento_ listo en la nevera. No sería la primera vez que hacía algo parecido pues, en su papel como Setsuka, debía de asegurarse de que su incapaz hermano comiera adecuadamente y no se comportara como una niña mimada que pensaba que cualquier cosa que comiese le haría engordar. Sin embargo, eran dos cosas diferentes tratar con Cain Heel que con Tsuruga Ren, sobre todo en el estado en el que se encontraba actualmente. Aunque el presidente no le hubiese advertido de que había perdido la memoria simplemente por su distante comportamiento habría sabido que algo andaba mal, casi le recordaba a la misma persona que conoció hacía más de un año.

«En cierto modo lo es —pensó—, porque no me recuerda».

Entrecerró los ojos, recordando lo nerviosa y ansiosa que había estado cuando descolgó el teléfono, desesperada porque no fuera demasiado tarde para coger la llamada. Contuvo la respiración, hasta que la potente y parca voz masculina respondió por el auricular.

—Oh, Mogami-kun, pensé que ya no ibas a responder —comentó con cierta sorpresa el presidente.

En cierto sentido escuchar su voz la decepcionó pues no era la que esperaba oír; sin embargo, con rapidez se repuso y contestó intentando que no se notara demasiado su desánimo. Si el presidente la había llamado debía ser por algo relacionado con su trabajo.

—Lo siento mucho, presidente. Tenía el móvil en la bolsa porque estaba cambiándome para salir del trabajo. —Se levantó y les hizo un gesto de disculpa a sus compañeros señalando el teléfono, estos asintieron e hicieron un movimiento con la mano dándole a entender que esperarían que terminara de hablar—. ¿Es sobre los hermanos Heel? —preguntó en voz baja, procurando que no hubiera nadie cerca.

—En cierto sentido sí —admitió—. ¿Puedes hablar con total libertad, Mogami-kun?

Ella volvió a mirar a su alrededor, estaba en una zona de descanso bastante alejada de los platós principales y la única persona que se podía ver por ahí era una mujer que se encontraba limpiando el suelo mientras movía rítmicamente al son de la suave melodía que se escuchaba por los altavoces de la compañía.

—Sí —respondió.

—Bien, el tema del que quiero hablarte es delicado y lo primero de todo es que quiero que, por muy conmocionada que estés, intentes no alarmarte, ¿de acuerdo? —comentó.

Aquella advertencia no le gustó nada. ¿Acaso había algo malo con su trabajo como Setsuka Heel? ¿Acaso su _senpai_ le había dicho de algún extraño comportamiento de ella durante su actuación? ¿Iba a sustituirla de ese papel por su ineficacia de interpretar a Setsu al inicio? Su mente se quedó en blanco durante unos instantes.

—De… de acuerdo… —musitó.

—Yashiro-san me dijo que te llamó cuando Ren despertó en el hospital y te comentó sobre su estado, ¿verdad? —indagó.

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Kyoko que no se esperaba que sacara aquel tema; sin embargo, si el presidente quería hablar de ello era porque tenía que ser importante.

—Sí, me dijo que sólo tenía una conmoción y que lo más probable era que le dieran el alta. Acaso… ¿acaso le ha ocurrido algo, presidente? ¿¡Tsuruga-san está bien!? —exigió saber.

¿Y si el verdadero problema era aquel? ¿Qué su _senpai_ no se encontraba en condiciones de interpretar a Cain Heel? ¿Su estado había empeorado? ¿Habría tenía una recaída? Cuanto más pensaba en esas posibilidades más se sentía culpable por sólo preocuparse egoístamente de que no le respondiera al móvil sin pensar en qué podía estar ocurriéndole.

—Sí, sí, Ren se encuentra bien, tranquila —respondió con rapidez para tranquilizarla—. Al menos físicamente está todo lo bien que puede estar, algo adolorido pero bien.

Su voz sonaba firme y serena, por lo que ella soltó un suspiro de alivio al oír sus palabras. El presidente no le mentiría sobre un tema tan delicado como aquel. No obstante, había algo en lo que había dicho que la confundió, haciendo que esa nube de preocupación que se había casi disipado consiguiera arremolinarse de nuevo.

—¿Físicamente? ¿Qué quiere decir con físicamente? —repitió.

Hubo un incómodo silencio durante el cual Kyoko pensó que la llamada podía haberse cortado, pero el sonido de la respiración del presidente a través del teléfono sonaba ininterrumpidamente, como pensando en cómo responder a aquella cuestión.

—Ren tiene amnesia, Mogami-kun —contestó—. Debido al golpe que recibió durante el accidente ha sufrido una conmoción tan fuerte que no recuerda algunas cosas. El doctor aseguró que en unos días o semanas se recuperaría, pero es cosa de cada paciente el recobrar la memoria.

—¿Amnesia…? —dijo con un hilo de voz—. ¿Qué quiere decir con amnesia? ¿Acaso no recuerda quién es?

—Oh, no. No es una amnesia de ese estilo —aseguró—. Ren ha olvidado los últimos años de su vida. A mí me recuerda porque lo conocí antes de su debut, pero desde entonces no recuerda absolutamente nada. Si tuviera que aproximarlo diría que mentalmente Ren tiene tu edad ahora mismo ya que le es imposible avanzar más en sus recuerdos por el golpe.

Se quedó callada sin saber exactamente qué responder. Sentía un extraño dolor en el pecho y un fuerte desasosiego debido a esa noticia. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, agarrando con fuerza el móvil mientras apretaba inconscientemente la parte inferior del mono rosado.

—Entonces… Tsuruga-san, ¿no nos recuerda? —murmuró. Había preferido usar el término plural ya que hubiera usado el singular sabía que el presidente notaría, a través del teléfono, lo mucho que le había afectado aquello.

—No, ni siquiera recuerda a Yashiro-san —admitió—. Pero, aparte de eso, se encuentra bien, he ido a verle esta tarde por si recordaba algo más. Yashiro-san le ha dado documentos, series y anuncios que ha hecho para ayudarle a recordar pero nada ha funcionado hasta la fecha —reconoció pesaroso—. El doctor dijo que, cuanto más contacto tuviera con gente que conociera, más pronto se recuperaría, por eso quiero pedirte que cuides de él hasta que se recobre.

«¿Cuidar de él…? —pensó—. ¿Cuidar de él en qué sentido?».

Tal y como lo había dicho parecía que debía pedirle matrimonio a su _senpai_ , pues el tono del presidente parecía el de una madre preocupada por su retoño y pedía a su futura nuera que diera su mejor esfuerzo para que estuviese bien. Enarcó ambas cejas, meditando lo que éste había dicho mientras, en su interior, aún sentía la pequeña y candente punzada atravesar su pecho.

—¿Mogami-kun…? —dijo el presidente—. ¿Estás ahí?

—¡Ah! ¡Sí, lo siento! Es que estaba pensando de qué forma quiere que lo haga —se apresuró a comentar—. ¿Tengo que ir como Setsuka Heel? ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Por el momento debes procurar que coma decentemente —respondió—. Cuando fui a su casa había restos de comida precocinada y _oginiris_ en la cocina, dudo que saliera a comprar así que fue cosa de Yashiro-san.

Kyoko sintió un tic nervioso recorriéndole la ceja, pensando en que, la próxima vez que viera al mánager, le reprendería severamente por aquello. Si su _senpai_ había perdido la memoria habría sido un momento perfecto para reeducarle sobre sus comidas y hacer que cogiera la costumbre propia de comer saludable en vez de recurrir a… eso.

—Además —continuó—, tú eres la última persona con la que ha pasado más tiempo en estos días, aunque fuera como los hermanos Heel. Si alguien puede ayudarle a recobrar sus recuerdos con rapidez eres tú —dijo seriamente—. Así que esto será como un añadido a la misión que te encomendé hace unas semanas —anunció—, cuidando a Ren para que nadie note su amnesia hasta que se recupere. ¿Lo has entendido?

Se quedó en silencio un instante, comprendiendo la gravedad verdadera del asunto. Si los medios se enteraban de algo así seguramente harían un gran círculo mediático alrededor del actor. Si la gente se enteraba de que el actor más popular de Japón tenía amnesia las consecuencias para su carrera serían dantescas. Inspiró hondamente, armándose de valor. No podía dejar que aquel dolor se apoderase de ella cuando, en sus manos, estaba la recuperación de su _senpai_. Daba igual lo mal que se sintiera al saber que éste la había olvidado completamente, no dejaría que el desánimo pudiese con ella en momentos así.

—¡Perfectamente! —respondió animosa—. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que se recobre lo más pronto posible, incluso si hiciera falta recurrir a algún ritual donde se necesitara un sacrificio de sangre estaría dispuesta, con orgullo, a ofrecerme voluntaria —comentó tocándose el corazón con la mano izquierda.

—No creo que haya que llegar a tales extremos, Mogami-kun… —susurró.

Escuchó el suave silbar de la olla exprés, la cual la hizo sacar de sus pensamientos volviendo a la realidad. La separó del fuego y le quitó el pitorro mientras encendía el extractor para que el vapor que soltaba no se quedara en el ambiente. Alzó la vista de nuevo, fijándose otra vez en el actor. Sebastian la había recogido en TMB y la había llevado hasta la puerta del apartamento de actor, por eso había podido entrar ya que, aunque el portero la reconoció, necesitaba una autorización especial para entrar sin acompañante. Por eso tenía una pequeña tarjeta colgando de su pecho, el cual le permitía el acceso a diversas plantas de aquel enorme complejo, entre ellas donde vivía el actor y al supermercado en la zona superior por si necesitaba comprar algo. Ella había parado en un comercio local, ya que su instinto le decía que los precios del supermercado donde vivía su _senpai_ debían ser carísimos.

Cuando éste, por sorpresa, le había abierto la puerta antes de llamar durante unos segundos se quedó anonadada, sin saber que decir. El alivio que sintió al verlo fue profundo, comprobar que su estado físico, excepto el pequeño corte que ahora decoraba su frente, era normal. Por un momento se olvidó de su misión hasta que, al ver su rostro de molestia y confusión, recordó que él no sabía quién era ella. Aunque el dolor era latente se permitió utilizar sus dotes de actuación, usando su espíritu de camarera para encararlo con la mayor entereza posible, al menos hasta que vio el estado de la cocina. En aquel momento había sido ella misma y no la burda actuación que planeaba llevar a cabo hasta ganarse mínimamente la confianza del actor. Tras anunciarle que ella era quien interpretaba a Setsuka pareció dejarlo descolocado, sin saber que responder. Tal debía haber sido el shock que no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, sumergiéndose por completo en la trama de la serie.

«Conseguiré que vuelva —pensó con firmeza—. Traeré de vuelta a Tsuruga-san cueste lo que cueste».

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Nunca suelo dejar notas de autora, pero este es un capítulo difícil para mí. Kyoko en esencia es un personaje sencillo, Ren es mil veces más complicado, pero es la primera vez que le doy tanto protagonismo en la historia y tanto diálogo y me gustaría saber si os ha recordado en algo mínimamente a la original o si por el contrario no. Vuestras opiniones son importantes, así que hacédmelo saber.**


	16. Actuar

**Actuar**

Se encontraba sentado, apoyando la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá. El aire, a pesar de haber puesto el extractor de la cocina a toda potencia, estaba cargado de sutiles aromas que le hacían recordar que no había comido nada desde hacía horas. Ladeó la cabeza, olvidándose momentáneamente de la escena que estaba viendo en la cual Katsuki había entrado en el despacho de su futuro suegro buscando pruebas incriminatorias de sus actos delictivos. Sin embargo, a pesar de querer informarse sobre el personaje le resultaba imposible centrarse en la serie mientras esa joven estaba allí.

Aunque intentara disimularlo lo cierto es que se encontraba bastante confuso y desanimado. Había sido derrotado, completamente derrotado por aquella chica que ni siquiera entendía hasta qué punto su incursión en su casa lo había descolocado. Tras la visita del presidente había tenido la impresión que estaba interpretando bien su papel, que a pesar de no recuperar la memoria podría ser Tsuruga Ren cuando lo necesitara. Pero, por culpa de ella, había comprendido que hacerse pasar por el cortés actor no sería tarea sencilla. ¿Acaso se había comportado como lo habría hecho él cuando abrió la puerta? No, no lo había hecho. Ni siquiera había pensado en la actuación desde que vio aquel brillante y rosado uniforme. Las formas y cordialidad del personaje que debía interpretar las había perdido sumiéndose en la impertinencia y desconfianza de Kuon.

Si ella no hubiera sabido sobre su amnesia lo habría adivinado o creído que algo peor debía de haberle pasado. Por su forma de comportarse debían de conocerse, lo más probable es que fuera del trabajo ya que sino el presidente no la habría mandado. Y, además de todo eso, era quien interpretaba a la hermana de Cain Heel, Setsu, por lo que ella debía ser también una actriz. Aunque, ¿qué actriz usaría aquel overol tan llamativo a esas horas de la noche? No podía comprenderlo. Volvió la cabeza, intentando centrarse en la serie. Tras decirle aquello él no había sabido que contestar. ¿Qué podía responder? No pensó en disculparse por su comportamiento como habría hecho Ren, pues su máscara se había roto y no era él en esos momentos. Por lo que había optado por la huída, retirándose en el sofá mientras ella hacía sus labores. Quizás se tratase de una táctica cobarde pero necesitaba tiempo para centrarse de nuevo en el personaje y empezar a comportarse decentemente.

—Tsuruga-san —oyó a sus espaldas, por lo que se giró y la vio venir con una bandeja—. Ya está todo listo —anunció con una sonrisa.

Él, más por instinto que por iniciativa propia, pausó la televisión y se levantó, arrebatándole la bandeja para colocarla él mismo sobre la mesa ya que se veía demasiado pesada para ella. La chica le agradeció tal gesto y se dio la vuelta para coger otra de un tamaño menor y colocarla a su lado derecho. Sobre ésta se podía ver un bol tapado cuidadosamente para que la sopa de su interior no perdiese el calor, un par de pescados a la plancha en un plato perfectamente colocados acompañado con arroz, además de un zumo de un extraño color verdoso.

—Sé que parece mucho —dijo ella—, pero tras estar en el hospital necesita proteínas e hidratos para recuperarse, incluso le he preparado un zumo energético.

Alzó la vista comparando ambas bebidas, la de ella era un simple zumo de naranja mientras que el suyo parecía ser algo realizado con brujería. A pesar de todo quejarse no sería ni caballeroso ni cortés, por lo que ignoró su aspecto y le dio un pequeño sorbo, notando rápidamente como de lo dulce pasaba a lo amargo, dejando entre medios un compendio de sabores desconocidos.

Dejó el vaso sobre le mesa, tragando a duras penas el líquido que había ingerido, sintiendo una extraña sensación de que ya había tomado algo así anteriormente, o al menos de gusto similar. Giró la cabeza, clavando sus ojos inquisidoramente en ella.

—¡El sabor no tiene nada que ver con su aporte energético, se lo aseguro! —exclamó alzando los brazos—. Es completamente saludable y recomendable. Es más he mejorado la receta incluyendo algo más de verdura para darle un toque fresco, así que por favor, tómeselo todo.

¿Qué era ella aparte de actriz? ¿Nutricionista? No lo creía pero a pesar de ello cogió la cuchara y destapó el bol haciendo que el cálido aroma de la sopa lo envolviera durante un instante. Y, al contrario que sucedió con la bebida, tras la primera cucharada solo una palabra se le cruzó por la mente.

«Delicioso», pensó lamiéndose los labios.

Era su sabor suave y cargado de sabor, podía notarse a la perfección la textura de las finas verduras y el calor que desprendía hacía que su cuerpo entero se volviese tibio. La miró de reojo mientras comía, la había estado observando mientras se desenvolvía en su cocina y lo único que pudo pensar es que no debía ser la primera vez que se encontraba ahí. ¿Acaso durante su actuación de los hermanos Heel había practicado la vida de hermanos en su casa? Le parecía poco probable, aunque no podía descartar tal posibilidad.

—¿Has estado aquí antes, verdad? —preguntó volviendo a centrarse en la sopa.

—¿Eh? —Al parecer aquella cuestión la había tomado desprevenida—. Quiero decir, sí, varias veces. ¿Lo recuerda? —indagó entusiasmada.

—No —aseguró—. Pero no me hace falta recordarlo, conoces demasiado bien la cocina como para ser la primera vez que haces eso aquí.

—Bueno… —murmuró—, no he estado tantas veces como Tsuruga-san cree. Sólo en un par de ocasiones me he quedado a hacerle la cena, por eso sé donde están las cosas —respondió.

De nuevo volvía a pasar por la cabeza sobre qué clase de actriz debía ser aquella muchacha para que el presidente la mandase a que le cocinara a él. ¿No sería más sencillo contratar la discreción de un ama de llaves o algo por el estilo? ¿Una interina que le dejara preparada las comidas y no tener que molestar a aquella chica?

—¿Por qué tú? —preguntó.

—¿Disculpe? —repuso con rapidez.

—¿Por qué tú has venido a hacerme la cena? —repitió—. El presidente podía enviar a cualquiera para ello, pero tú eres actriz, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué te manda a ti a hacer tales tareas?

No era una pregunta demasiado extraña a decir verdad, era simple y mera curiosidad. Vio como la cara de la chica se quedó meditando durante un instante, como si intentase rememorar las ocasiones en las que había ido a verle.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que al principio lo hice como parte de mi trabajo —admitió—. Tsuruga-san no lo recordará pero esto —señaló su uniforme—, es el uniforme de la sección _Love Me_ , un sector especial del LME para actores cuyos corazones no están preparados para entrar en el mundo del espectáculo —narró—. Nosotros somos actores que esperamos debutar y por ello se nos asignan diferentes tareas en el mundo del entretenimiento, desde hacer papeles secundarios hasta cubrir las necesidades de algún huésped especial del presidente para ganarnos así el afecto de las personas.

Le resultaba un tanto bochornoso hablar así de su trabajo pero era para lo que había sido contratada aunque desde que Kuu estuvo en Japón no había tenido que realizar ningún trabajo de la sección _Love Me_ hasta que empezó a actuar como Setsuka Heel. Vio como su _senpai_ la miraba con las cejas enarcadas, como si no comprendiera su cometido.

—Hace unos meses la empresa sufrió un brote de gripe y a muchos les fue imposible cumplir con sus funciones, entre ellos Yashiro-san —continuó—. Como yo estaba disponible y no había enfermado me pidieron que hiciera de mánager sustituta de Tsuruga-san, por lo que tenía que estar encima suya día y noche preocupándome porque no llegase tarde a ninguna de las grabaciones y entrevistas. Además de asegurarme de que comía apropiadamente —puntuó—, al principio no lo acompañé hasta su casa pero también enfermó. —Lanzó un suspiro—. Sin embargo, ahí me enseñó una gran lección que nunca olvidaré en la vida.

Vio como ella alzaba la vista mirándole directamente con una sonrisa en los labios, al parecer contenta de aquel recuerdo que estaba rememorando.

—A pesar de tener casi treinta y nueve de fiebre no dejó que eso frenara a su actuación, continuó haciendo su trabajo a pesar de colapsar por culpa de la fiebre y eso en cierto sentido me inspiró —dijo casi en un murmullo—. Ahí comprendí lo mucho que Tsuruga-san amaba su trabajo y pensé que yo también quería llegar a ser tan profesional algún día como él. —Se llevó el brazo a la cabeza, tocándose el pelo con cuidado—. Sé que aún me queda mucho que hacer para llegar a estar a su nivel, pero espero sinceramente algún día estar a su altura y que esté orgulloso de mí.

Aunque sabía que se trataba de una joven parecía casi una niña pequeña hablando de sus ilusiones y claudicando esas palabras con tanto cariño y estima. Sin embargo, aunque seguía sin recordarla, sin saber quién su tono de voz y sus palabras lo colmaron de una profunda dicha, pues comprendía a la perfección aquel sentimiento. Él sentía lo mismo, había sentido lo mismo. Quería de sus padres estuvieran orgullosos del camino que había tomado, de ver que se convertía en un actor de élite por sus propias dotes interpretativas. Ella parecía avergonzada por las palabras dichas, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y, a pesar de que no era lo que Tsuruga Ren habría hecho, él no pudo evitar sonreír también.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	17. Normal

**Normal**

Miró el cuenco vacío que se hallaba enfrente de él mientras la muchacha recogía con rapidez la mesa. A pesar de aquel horrible mejunje que le había hecho beber el resto de la comida había estado deliciosa, pues no encontraba otra palabra para calificar lo buena que estaba. La cena había transcurrido en silencio pues creyó correcto hacer aquello ya que Tsuruga Ren era una persona educada y, aunque hablar comiendo no era considerado una falta de esta, prefirió mantenerse callado pensando en lo que ella le había comentado.

De alguna forma él había sido la inspiración de aquella muchacha, su punto de partida para iniciarse en el mundo del espectáculo y no hacía falta ser muy experto para ver hasta qué punto le admiraba. Suponía que había cientos de jovencitas que, al igual que ella, querían llegar a ser como él. Aunque también suponía que había un tanto por ciento de este sector que también esperaba otras concesiones de él que no iban a darse, por suerte aquella chica no era como el resto. Le hablaba con respeto y educadamente, a pesar de que, en algún momento, había dejado los formalismos a un lado y había actuado casi como una madre sermoneando a su hijo. Sin embargo, en su mente seguía preguntándose algo que hasta el momento no había pensado. ¿Quién era ella?

Por lo poco que había podido dilucidar de aquel encuentro era una actriz, o un proyecto de tal, a las órdenes del presidente de la compañía que debía de realizar desde las tareas más simples a las más arriesgadas. El papel de Setsuka Heel era algo bastante inusual ya de por sí como para ser realizado por una aficionada, por lo que tenía que tener bastante experiencia. Además, si iba a trabajar con él y por la forma que le trataba debían de conocerse desde hacía tiempo; por lo que había dicho ella, aunque no había especificado, varios meses por lo menos. Frunció el ceño, intentando recordar si la había visto en alguna entrevista o quizás en algún anuncio que hubiera participado pero su rostro era demasiado corriente, demasiado _normal_. No parecía ser el tipo de personas que destacaba en el mundo del espectáculo, al menos no con ese aspecto tan típico.

—Juegas con ventaja —comentó en voz alta mientras ella dejaba las cosas en el fregadero.

—¿Eh? ¿Ventaja? —repitió. Colocó los vasos encima de la encimera para evitar que la pila se colapsara y volvió hasta donde estaba el actor—. ¿A qué se refiere con «ventaja»?

—Tú sabes quién soy, pero tú ni siquiera me has dicho cómo te llamas —respondió—. ¿No crees que al menos debería saberlo?

Vio como el rostro de la muchacha se volvía de color blanco, por un momento pensó que había dejado de respirar; sin embargo, rápidamente, pasó a un rojo incandescente que hizo que se le coloreasen hasta las orejas. Sintió ganas de reír al ver aquel cómico cambio pero se contuvo mientras veía, sorprendido, como ella se inclinaba exageradamente ante su pregunta.

—¡Lo siento muchísimo, Tsuruga-san! —exclamó—. ¡No lo había pensado! ¡Oh, soy una _kohai_ horrible! —dijo escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos—. Ni siquiera me he presentado, no tengo vergüenza. Aun sabiendo su estado, soy una irresponsable de categoría.

Por un momento creyó que se trataba de una broma, que aquella dispar acción ante su inocente pregunta debía de ser algún tipo de actuación por su parte. Pero, al ver su rostro avergonzado cuando levantó el rostro casi al borde de las lágrimas pudo comprender que no se trataba de eso. Lo decía completamente en serio. Se sintió ligeramente abrumado por este hecho; no obstante, intentó calmarse pensando cómo reaccionaría normalmente ante esta situación.

—No creo que seas tal cosa —respondió—. Aun así si te has disculpado no veo el problema, puedo ver perfectamente que lo sientes de corazón —admitió.

Aunque se había esperado que sus palabras la tranquilizaran no había pensado que vería aquello. No sabía si había sido su respuesta o era una muestra del alivio que sentía al haber sido perdonaba pero pudo ver como una sonrisa brotaba de sus labios, tan amplia y esbelta que durante un instante se sintió confuso. Esa expresión le resultaba familiar, extrañamente familiar.

—¡Muchas gracias, Tsuruga-san! —contestó.

Ella permaneció estática, manteniendo su sonrisa mientras él esperaba ansioso la respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho.

—¿Y bien…? —animó a continuar.

Vio como se sentaba correctamente sobre sus rodillas y calmaba su rostro intentando poner un rostro sereno y tranquilo.

—Mogami —dijo con voz clara—, soy Mogami.

Él parpadeó varias veces, comprendiendo por fin aquellas extrañas llamadas de ese número a su teléfono. Si ella era con quien trabajaba para hacerse pasar por Cain Heel era obvio que le llamaría si ocurría un accidente o cualquier imprevisto, además de para saber su condición física para interesarse por el trabajo que debían realizar. Así que no se había confundido demasiado cuando pensó que la persona que quería contactar con él se debía a algo relacionado con aquel tema. Aunque, para su sorpresa, era una mujer cuando pensó inicialmente que era un hombre.

—Encantado de conocerte, Mogami-san —respondió alargando la mano en forma de saludo.

Ella, entusiasmada, usó sus dos manos apretando con fuerza la suya fervientemente. Él hizo una mueca, intentando ocultar una sonrisa divertida ante su reacción. Por suerte, ella no se fijó en el rostro del actor, sino que se levantó con rapidez del suelo.

—¡Oh, Dios, qué tarde es! —señaló—. Debo dejar todo esto recogido si quiero llegar a la estación a tiempo —puntuó.

Él miró el reloj que apenas marcaba las once. No era demasiado tarde, o al menos no para él, pero sabía que Tokyo era una ciudad enorme e ir de un lugar a otro se tardaba bastante, más si se trataba de transporte público.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí —dijo—. Hay una habitación de invitados al fondo —comentó.

Vio como ella se quedaba congelada durante un momento mientras cogía uno de los platos entre sus manos. Sin embargo, a pesar de su ofrecimiento, ella negó con rapidez.

—No, no puedo hacer tal cosa, Tsuruga-san —respondió—. Mañana a primera hora debo estar en la empresa para la grabación de _Box R_ —repuso—. Necesito ir a casa antes de ir al set, por lo que no podría quedarme. Pero muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento.

El nombre de la serie o anuncio que debía de grabar no le era familiar, lo cual no le extrañó. Se quedó mirándola, intrigado sobre qué más era lo que le relacionaba con esa persona. Si se había enterado de su accidente, ¿acaso formaba parte de _Dark Moon_? Ya que solo el elenco sabía lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber visualizado algunos capítulos de la serie no podía recordar haberla visto. ¿Sería un personaje tan secundario que no lo había notado? ¿O por el contrario es que no salía hasta más adelante en la serie? Si era una actriz que esperaba su debut dudaba seriamente que fuera un papel que destacara demasiado.

—Mogami-san —dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de la joven—, tú también trabajas en _Dark Moon_ , ¿verdad? Por eso sabías sobre el accidente.

Ella enarcó ambas cejas y, aunque parecía sorprendida, siguió a sus labores mientras bajaba la mirada con un aspecto bastante deprimido.

—Sí… y no —respondió—. Sí trabajo en _Dark Moon_ , pero el día del accidente estaba grabando para _Box R_ en una localización cercana —comentó—. Cuando vi que estaban rodando la escena de la persecución me acerqué al set —murmuró—. Y, cuando fue el accidente, lo escuché desde donde estaba trabajando, así que volví y por eso me enteré.

Se mordió el labio, intentando borrar la imagen del actor inconsciente y ensangrentado debido al golpe que se había dado en la cabeza. Él estaba bien, se encontraba ahí, en su hogar, hablando con ella. Aquella imagen no debía perturbarla más que un mal recuerdo que debe ser olvidado. Sin embargo, por la mente de Ren seguía pululando la curiosidad, ¿qué papel interpretaba ella?

—¿Cuál es tu rol en _Dark Moon_? —preguntó.

Aquella pregunta pareció sacar de sus pensamientos a la joven actriz que alzó la vista para mirarle directamente. Se fijó en la televisión, él había estado viendo la serie por lo que debía de haberla visto ya que Mio aparecía desde el primer capítulo de emisión. ¿Acaso no la había reconocido? Se sintió ligeramente disgustada por este hecho pero no era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que no la reconocía.

—Soy la antagonista principal —repuso son sencillez—. Hongo Mio.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	18. Talismán

**Talismán**

Alzó la vista, fijándose en el reflejo que proyectaba la pantalla del televisor. Hacía apenas diez minutos que había terminado de visionar el quinto capítulo de _Dark Moon_ , los créditos habían terminado, haciendo que el tono musical melancólico que lo acompañaba finalizase con un largo y agónico silencio. No conocía demasiado la serie, pero sabía que aquel final era el detonante para algo que se estaba preparando minuciosamente en el avance de la trama: algo importante. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se había obligado a verse _Dark Moon_ para recuperar sus recuerdos lo cierto es que había estado atento a otra cosa. Su mente no se encontraba pululando intentando sacar a relucir los momentos en los que había grabado las acciones; sus ojos estaban fijos en la muchacha cuyo rostro estaba desfigurado por una torcida cicatriz.

Cuando ella le había dicho que su papel en la serie era el de Hongo Mio le había parecido un hecho imposible, ya que ambas se parecían como el día y la noche. La antagonista principal de _Dark Moon_ era una muchacha joven, educada en el seno de una familia acomodada cuya vida había estado marcada por crecer a la sombra de su hermana. A pesar de ello había sido feliz, amando profundamente la música y las artes, hasta que su hermana, Misao, la había empujado a través de un ventanal en su residencia de verano haciendo que, desde ese momento, en su rostro permaneciese una horrible cicatriz. Desde aquel mismo instante el odio hacia sus congéneres aumentó considerablemente. A su hermana por marcarla; a su madre por favorecer a su primogénita; a su padre por sus turbios trabajos y a su prima, su adorada y alegre prima, por ser una joven jovial a pesar de sus duras circunstancias. La cargante y pesada atmósfera que transmitía ese personaje, el odio y rencor que emanaba eran reales, incluso dolorosos. Un personaje creado específicamente para enaltece a Mizuki y; sin embargo, no dejaba de ser fundamental para la trama central de la serie.

Que aquella muchacha vivaz, educada y servicial fuera quien diera vida a tal sujeto le era difícil de creer. No obstante, sólo tenía que fijarse un poco en ella para darse cuenta de que no mentía, su complexión era similar a la de Mio; el pelo podía ser una peluca y la cicatriz simple maquillaje. Lo más desconcertante, lo que le hacía plantearse seriamente que fuera o no la actriz que daba vida al personaje era su rostro. A pesar de ser una joven marcada, nadie podía negar la elegancia y modales de la muchacha, ni tampoco su belleza. Era cierto que se veía empañada por la cicatriz que portaba; pero, ignorando eso, podría considerarse hermosa. Al menos hasta donde él había visto, cuando estaba vestida con un traje de color aceituna decorado con rosas negras. Pero la chica que él había visto era _normal_ , demasiado normal, alguien que no destacaba a primera vista y mucho menos se la podía considerar bella.

Tal había sido su asombro que simplemente había hecho una leve exclamación a pesar de que en su cabeza había varias preguntas que aún rondaban y necesitaban respuestas. Si el presidente la había enviado para ayudarle a recobrar su recuerdos debía saber cosas de él, cosas importantes. Cain Heel era un personaje difícil y sólo ella conocía cómo había actuado siendo él; sin embargo, debido al reducido tiempo con el que contaba la muchacha y al shock inicial debido a la revelación de que ella era Mio había preferido callarse.

—Volveré mañana sobre la misma hora —había dicho con una servicial sonrisa—. Le he dejado el almuerzo en la nevera. Además he comprado pan y ensalada para que desayune mañana —puntuó—, y recuerde que el café no se considera desayuno —añadió en tono severo—. Cuando vuelva espero no encontrar nada de lo que le he dejado.

Tras ello y una cordial despedida, abandonó el apartamento con rapidez. Ante su pequeña regañina volvió a sentirse como un niño de siete años al que su madre le obliga a comerse todo lo que hay en la mesa. Pero esta vez no se lo tomó demasiado mal, supuestamente ella era Setsuka, su hermana menor, cuyo único objetivo era cuidar de su irresponsable hermano, era normal aquella forma de actuar. Seguramente a pesar de que no estuvieran interpretándolos se sentía incapaz de dejar de lado aquel sentimiento de responsabilidad con el que debía cargar durante la actuación.

Lanzó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Había esperando que durante aquel día sus recuerdos volviesen, que de alguna forma recuperase la memoria y todo pudiera volver a la normalidad. Hacer que los recuerdos de la muerte de Rick fueran solo un recuerdo lejano y no sentirlo tan presente constantemente, que actuar como Tsuruga Ren no resultara a veces demasiado complicado y tuviera que desligarse de la interpretación en determinados momentos pues no sabía cómo continuar. Deseaba fervientemente poder volver a actuar, a continuar su trabajo y que todo aquello no fuera más que una anécdota casual, pero parecía ser más difícil de lo esperado.

De pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, escuchó el tono sutil y melodioso del teléfono resonar desde su habitación, aumentando progresivamente el sonido a cada nota. Se levantó rápidamente, recorriendo con habilidad la casa hasta llegar a su cuarto, donde el móvil vibraba sobre la mesilla. Lo cogió y miró atentamente el nombre que salía en la pantalla antes de responder. Al verlo hizo una mueca y se llevó la mano al rostro, esperaba no tener noticias de aquel hombre hasta el día siguiente por lo menos. Pulsó el botón de respuesta y se dispuso a responder.

—¿Sí, _boss_? —dijo casi sin pensar.

Escuchó una especie de gruñido a través del auricular, podía imaginarse a la perfección el rostro ceñudo de aquel hombre mientras una pequeña vena comenzaba a resaltarse en su frente.

—Te dije que no volvieras a llamarme así —advirtió en tono peligroso.

—No creo que nadie pueda escucharnos ahora mismo pero, si lo prefiere, ¿qué es lo que quiere, presidente? —respondió recalcando aquel apelativo.

—¿Qué qué es lo quiero? Es muy insolente preguntar eso cuando alguien hace una llamada a alguien convaleciente, ¿no te parece? —repuso con algo de mofa—. Quiero saber qué tal estás, eso es lo que quiero.

Ren lanzó un suspiro, le gustaría decirle que había habido mejoría en sus recuerdos, pero la verdad era otra muy distinta.

—No mejor que esta tarde si es lo que le interesa —comentó—. Sigo sin recordar nada más aparte del accidente, supongo que quizás tarde unos días más en poder centrarme y empezar a recordar.

Lo escuchó mascullar algunos improperios a través del altavoz aunque no demasiado alto, como si hablara para sí mismo.

—Y yo que pensé que encontrarte con Mogami-kun te ayudaría a recobrar tus recuerdos… —murmuró—. ¿Sigue ahí?

—No —respondió—. Mogami-san se fue hace un rato, al parecer tenía que ir a la estación para volver a su casa —recordó.

—Esta chica… Podía haberme llamado y le habría ofrecido llevarla a su casa, pero es tan cabezota cuando se trata de trabajo —dijo con fastidio—. Ambos lo sois, todo sea dicho, pero ella se niega en rotundo a ser llevada en el coche de la empresa cuando se lo ofrezco.

Esto casi le hizo sonreír, parecía casar bastante esa forma de ser con la joven vivaz que acababa de conocer. Sin embargo, una de las ideas que había pensado cuando la vio llamar a su puerta brotó en su mente, germinando con rapidez haciendo que la molestia inicial que sintió al verla llegar aplacase el sentimiento generado por su recuerdo.

—Por cierto, presidente —recalcó el apelativo—. No era necesario enviar a Mogami-san para que me hiciera la cena, sé perfectamente cuidar de mí mismo —añadió—. No necesito ninguna niñera.

—Oh, pero Ren —dijo cambiando súbitamente su tono de voz, en vez de uno pesaroso parecía jovial y animado—. Mogami-kun no es tu niñera.

Aquella respuesta era extraña e inacabada, lo sabía. Podía imaginarse el rostro malicioso de aquel hombre simplemente por el tono de voz usado. Bufó, sin saber qué esperarse como respuesta a todo eso, viniendo de Lory podía ser cualquier cosa.

—¿Y qué es entonces? —comentó aun sabiendo que era exactamente lo que el otro quería.

Había esperado muchas respuestas. Su compañera de interpretación, su hermana, su _kohai_ , incluso se había planteado la posibilidad de que dijera que se trataba de su guardiana, ya que debía proteger su identidad de cualquier forma. Sin embargo, de todas las respuestas posibles, el presidente había elegido una totalmente diferente al resto.

—Un talismán protector —respondió—, el más poderoso de todos.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	19. Inseguridad

**Inseguridad**

Cuando llegó a _Darumaya_ pudo ver que la entrada principal del establecimiento ya había cerrado, teniendo en cuenta de que era un pequeño restaurante de una zona relativamente concurrida pocas veces cerraba más allá de las doce de la noche. Había tardado casi cuarenta minutos en llegar hasta ahí, por lo que ya había pasado esa hora y, seguramente, los dueños de la casa ya estarían durmiendo o terminando de limpiar para abrir al día siguiente. Entró silenciosamente, esperando no perturbar la paz que se podía respirar en su interior. La luz estaba apagada y no se oía ningún ruido que la alertara de que alguien estaba despierto.

Subió las escaleras entrando con cuidado en su habitación, intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible. Su faz parecía serena y tranquila, lo único que delataba el cansancio que sentía eran las profundas ojeras que se le marcaban bajo los ojos debido a la cantidad de horas despierta. Sin embargo, a pesar de su aparente calma, en su interior se estaba batallando ferozmente una contienda de la cual no sabía quién sería el claro ganador. Cogió el _futon_ y lo extendió sobre el suelo después de, cuidadosamente, dejar descansar a la Princesa Rosa en su trono. Lo había mantenido guardado celosamente dentro de un pequeño compartimento de su bolso para evitar que, de esta forma, se perdiera. Al ser el accesorio principal que llevaba Natsu en _Box R_ tenía que llevarlo a todas las grabaciones, por eso lo custodiaba con tanto celo.

Empezó a quitarse el uniforme de la sección _Love Me_ , doblándolo con esmero hasta que quedó perfectamente estirado. Esas acciones las estaba realizando casi automáticamente, casi como un ritual que realizaba de forma diaria al tiempo que cogía su pijama y comenzaba a vestirse. Su mente era un torbellino, por un lado el caos reinaba por un lado mientras la serenidad intentaba hacerle frente en una cruenta batalla que podía compararse a los sangrientos encuentros entre reinos enfrentados que narraban a veces los cuentos de hadas. Su ánimo había ido decayendo por momentos, hasta llegar a aquel atípico estado, donde se sentía incapaz de pensar coherentemente nada.

Tras la llamada del presidente se había mentalizado de cuál era su deber, de qué era lo que debía de hacer. Tenía que ayudar a su _senpai_ a recuperar sus recuerdos, a recobrar la memoria. Aparte de ello debía de cuidar su alimentación, cosa a lo que ya estaba habituada pero, a pesar de que en su mente estaba convencida de que podría superar aquel obstáculo sin problemas, la verdad era otra muy diferente. Después de llegar a su apartamento y encontrarse con él cara a cara sintió un tremendo alivio, como si todos sus pesares y malos sentimientos provocados por su accidente se diluyeran con rapidez. Sin embargo, poco le había durado tal estado, sólo con ver el rostro de su _senpai_ pudo comprobar hasta qué punto había cambiado su forma de ser.

No se había comportado de forma desagradable, más bien desconfiado, receloso de su presencia en su casa hasta que le dijo que ella era quien encarnaba a Setsuka Heel. Por lo que ella sabía de él siempre había sido una persona cordial, o al menos desde que lo vio en la televisión por primera vez. Si había algo por lo que sobresalía Tsuruga Ren sobre el resto de actores era que se trataba de alguien respetado por sus semejantes y amado por la audiencia, no recordaba haberle escuchado un mal gesto o palabras de queja sobre su situación. Siempre afrontaba su trabajo con pasión y dedicación; no obstante, aparte de eso, poco sabía de cómo había sido su _senpai_ en su juventud. Al haber sido ella una simple estudiante que trabajaba ocasionalmente en el _ryokan_ de la familia Fuwa nunca se había interesado demasiado por el mundo del espectáculo hasta que Shou entró en este, por lo que si había visto a su _senpai_ actuar en alguna serie en aquella época lo había olvidado.

El presidente le había dicho que él solo recordaba su vida hasta poco antes de debutar en Japón, por lo que debía parecerse al Tsuruga Ren de aquel entonces. Aunque, para ella, se asemejaba bastante al comportamiento de la primera vez que lo conoció, no en esencia, porque le faltaba aquella falsa cortesía con la que solía tratar a todo el mundo, pero sí la sensación que tenía cuando le desagradaba algo que ella decía. Lo que menos deseaba era volver a aquellos tiempos, donde él la odiaba por ser incapaz de tomarse en serio el trabajo que realizaba la gente que se había integrado en el mundo del espectáculo, creyendo irrisoriamente que escalar posiciones en éste sería un paseo para alguien como ella. No podía estar más equivocada en ese aspecto. Y, como él llegó a odiarla por ese cometido ella también lo odió a él.

«Pero él tenía razón —pensó—. En esta industria no se puede avanzar solamente con fuerza de voluntad…».

Desde entonces las cosas habían ido cambiando, poco a poco. Lo que al principio había sido una guerra abierta y declarada entre ellos se había ido convirtiendo en confianza, al menos por su parte. Ella admiraba su talento y pasión por su oficio, queriendo imitarle en el futuro hasta que llegase un punto donde él se enorgulleciera de que fuese su _kohai_. Cuando le contó aquello no había mentido, cada palabra que había dicho era la pura verdad pero también le recordó un desagradable hecho que, durante la comida, había prácticamente obviado. A pesar de sus palabras corteses, a pesar de su máscara de profesionalidad y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, su _senpai_ siempre la había reconocido. Incluso cuando aún no estaba en el mundo de la actuación y la trataba con mofa, siempre la había reconocido.

Esta había sido la primera vez que había notado claramente la indiferencia de él hacia su persona. Sabía que era normal, que en su mente ella no era más que una desconocida. Pero dolía. Su indiferencia dolía hasta tal punto que había tenido que recurrir a sus dotes de actuación para solventar con éxito aquella prueba. En un sentido diferente al convencional se sentía abandonada, lo cual era sumamente extraño. Su _senpai_ era alguien especial para ella, su meta, su fin, su ideal, pero que al haber perdido la memoria lo hubiera perdido también a él era algo con lo que no había contado inicialmente y eso la desolaba. Si hubiera ido por propia voluntad, si el presidente no le hubiera hablado de su condición y se hubiera plantado en su departamento como durante un instante se le pasó por la cabeza él le habría cerrado la puerta en las narices, casi lo había hecho.

Casi pensó que lo había recuperado, en algunos momentos de la noche pensó que volvía a ser él, por la forma de actuar, por las palabras que le había dirigido. Incluso creyó que había vuelto a ser quien era, pero se engañaba. Su cortesía rozaba la capa más externa de su personalidad, la que solía utilizar para las personas con las que apenas tenía trato, así era como la había tratado. A pesar de todo al principio había estado animada e incluso positiva en ese aspecto, cuanto más supiera él sobre su pasado más pronto recobraría la memoria o eso le había dicho el presidente. Pero, a medida que avanzaba la noche su ánimo había disminuido, volcándose en un círculo vicioso en el que se proyectaba la peor de las predicciones. ¿Y si no recobraba nunca la memoria? ¿Y si los médicos se habían equivocado y verdaderamente nunca se recuperaba del todo? Aquellos eran los oscuros y funestos pensamientos contra los que había estado batallando desde que abandonó su departamento.

Se arrodilló frente a donde estaba la Princesa Rose y, de debajo de esta, sacó un pequeño cajón donde guardaba todas sus confecciones y manualidades. Revolvió un poco la superficie hasta que sacó un pequeño muñeco de trapo que emulaba muchas veces a su _senpai_.

—No deberías preocuparte —dijo agravando la voz mientras movía las manos del monigote—, en unas semanas estaré bien y te parecerá estúpido haberte preocupado por ello.

Hizo una mueca, eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza y, a pesar de escucharlo mientras hacía aquello, su ánimo no parecía mejorar lo más mínimo.

—¿Y si eso no ocurre? ¿Y si no recobra la memoria jamás? —comentó casi en un susurro—. ¿Y si no me recuerda…? —aventuró a decir casi con miedo.

Alzó la vista, clavando sus ojos en la fina figura del muñeco. Se sentía miserable, absurdamente miserable. No había ira en su interior como cuando Shou la había dejado, no podía enfadarse porque su _senpai_ la hubiera olvidado, sería ilógico. No había sido su culpa perder la memoria, se trataba de un accidente del cual nadie podía considerarse culpable. Apretó los labios, rememorando la última vez que se había sentido así, reforzando con fuerza la impotencia que bullía en su interior.

—Eso es ponerse en la peor situación —dijo el muñeco—. Lo más probable es que la semana que viene todo sea un mal recuerdo. Nunca te has caracterizado por ser una persona pesimista, así que no deberías serlo ahora.

Era cierto. A pesar de todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido jamás veía el peor lado de las cosas. Su carácter le obligaba a darle la vuelta al asunto y salir reforzada, consiguiendo confrontar sus pesares de forma magistral. Y, cuando aquello no servía, recurría a la magia de _Corn_ para que llevara todos sus males lejos.

—Debes esforzarte —continuó diciendo el pequeño Ren—, y ayudarme. Sé que no te rendirás.

—¡Jamás! —exclamó con más fuerza de lo deseado.

Se mordió el labio, esperando que su tono de voz no hubiera despertado a los dueños de _Darumaya_. Se quedó en silencio esperando escuchar cualquier ruido pero todo permaneció en silencio. Bajó la vista, mirando nuevamente el muñeco con una sonrisa.

—Jamás me rendiré —sentenció—. Le ayudaré aunque para ello tenga que caerme un millar de veces para conseguirlo.

No podía perder la esperanza, nunca debía perder la esperanza porque si lo hacía, porque si aceptaba que su _senpai_ jamás la recordaría sucumbiría ante el peor de los males, ante uno al que jamás se había enfrentado y cuyas defensas aún no había forjado.

 **Continuará…**

 **Creo que os estoy mal acostumbrando a actualizar tan rápido. Lo cierto es que suelo ser de las que tarda eones en escribir algo, pero esta historia es muy simple, al menos eso pienso, y muy cortos los capítulos. Por eso con ponerme un rato normalmente suelo cubrir el cupo de un capítulo en poco tiempo. Lo malo es que, a partir de la semana que viene, dudo que pueda mantener esta velocidad de actualización. Siento mucho eso, pero tengo otros menesteres que necesitan mi supervisión, por lo que os aviso por aquí para que no os pille de sorpresa. De todas formas agradezco muchísimo todos los reviews que me habéis enviado y todas las lecturas que he recibido, ¿de verdad hay gente que me lee de Albania y Polonia? Me gustaría saber de ellos... En fin, espero con sinceridad que os haya gustado el capítulo y que nunca, nunca os decepcione la lectura de esta historia.**


	20. Recuerdo

**Recuerdo**

—¿Ya tienes que regresar? —preguntó con voz débil mientras apretaba con fuerza el bajo del traje verdoso que llevaba.

Él la miró sintiéndose inusitadamente triste. Desde el primer momento en que se encontraron sabía que todo acabaría en una amarga despedida. Apretó los labios, desviando la mirada incapaz de mantener sus claros orbes fijos en los de ella. Era su amiga, su única amiga. Al haber crecido en un mundo rodeado de adultos, teniendo que seguir a sus padres a través de medio mundo le resultaba incapaz mantener fuertes lazos afectivos con otras personas que no fueran ellos o sus allegados. Debido a ello le escaseaban los amigos de su edad. Aunque ella era cuatro años menor que él.

—¿Podemos… —continuó dubitativa— seguir viéndonos? —dijo en una nota más aguda de lo habitual.

—Desde ahora ya no podremos vernos —respondió con sinceridad pues no sabía que más decir. Su estancia de nueve días en _Kyoto_ había terminado pues todas las entrevistas y reuniones de su padre sobre la promoción de su nueva película habían finalizado el día anterior.

—Entonces si te escribo —se apresuró a comentar con voz temblorosa—, ¿cómo lo mando a casa de _Corn_?

Sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho. ¿Cómo podía explicárselo? ¿Cómo hacerle entender a aquella niña lo complicado que era el mundo de los adultos? ¿Lo difícil que sería mantener el contacto cuando, nada más llegar a Estados Unidos, comenzara a trabajar en el mundo del espectáculo? Su dirección sería secreta al ser menor de edad, pero la de sus padres no al ser tan famosos. Su correo estaba restringido por eso mismo y no tenía ni idea si se mantendrían en la casa que vivían actualmente o volverían a mudarse.

—Lo siento —respondió—, eso también es imposible. Porque el mundo donde vivo, también cambiará —musitó—. Es probable que no haya forma que me mandes cartas…

Pudo ver como el rostro de la niña se compungía y retorcía hasta ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. Él abrió los ojos, sorprendido, nunca la había visto llorar por algo que no se tratase de su madre, por eso que llorara por su marcha le resultaba perturbador. Según lo que le había contado no contaba con muchos amigos, sólo _Shou-chan_ era la única compañía que tenía.

—No quiero eso —susurró con voz ahogada por las lágrimas, apretando aun más el bajo de su falda—. Justo cuando comenzábamos a ser amigos —sollozó alzando la vista, mirándole a través de sus cristalinos ojos—. _Corn_ , no te vayas —añadió con congoja.

Normalmente cuando lloraba su primer instinto era consolarla, intentar calmar su llanto y, tras detenerlo, preguntarle qué era lo que la afligía. Pero, ahora, sabía perfectamente por qué lo hacía. Él era el culpable, su marcha la había puesto de aquella manera y no sabía cómo actuar. Se metió la mano en los bolsillos, notando aquel preciado objeto que siempre llevaba encima, su amuleto protector. Apretó los labios, era lo único con lo que podía obsequiarla, algo valioso para él.

—Kyoko-chan —dijo—, abre tus manos.

Su llamada al parecer hizo efecto para paliar momentáneamente sus lágrimas, que rápidamente desaparecieron de sus ojos, los cuales ahora brillaban con curiosidad. Sacó la pequeña piedra azulada y la colocó sobre las manos de la niña, la cual la observó con confusión.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Eso, mira a través de él —comentó alzando su brazo—. Así —indicó.

—¿Así? —repitió dudosa.

Levantó el brazo, haciendo que piedra llegase a la misma altura donde se encontraba el sol y, al incidir los rayos de este sobre su amuleto, este se volvió de un suave tono violeta, sacándole una mueca de asombro a la niña.

—¡El color cambió! —exclamó sorprendida. Su rostro había cambiado por completo, pasando de la desolación a la expectación y eso le hizo sonreír.

—Justo ahora —respondió— eso fue _magia_.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, notando un ligero picor en estos debido a las lentillas, se había quedado dormido sin quitárselas la noche anterior. Se llevó la mano al rostro, restregándoselos con cuidado, intentando no moverlos de su sitio mientras recordaba qué era lo que había soñado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en su infancia, o en lo que podía considerar su infancia y, mucho menos pensaba en ella. Se había recostado poco después de hablar con el presidente, tras haber ingerido los calmantes que supuestamente le concederían un plácido sueño ignorando el dolor de la contractura que le recorría el hombro.

Y así había sido, había conseguido dormir pero, en su pernoctación un lejano recuerdo se había desprendido de su memoria, colándose entre las rendijas del sueño, haciendo que volviera a ver a esa niña de ojos castaños y cabellos oscuros. ¿Por qué había soñado con ella? Alzó la cabeza pensando detenidamente en ello, quizás las palabras del presidente habían tenido más efecto en él de lo esperado.

«Mi talismán protector…», recordó.

O al menos así se había referido él a aquella muchacha. Nunca había confiado demasiado en las supersticiones, o al menos no demasiado. La única vez que había contado con tal objeto había sido hacía años, cuando aún no había comenzado a actuar y sus sentimientos, aunque revueltos y confusos, no eran tan tóxicos como cuando creció. Aquella pequeña piedra lo había ayudado a superar sus males, pero decidió otorgárselo a ella, entregárselo como una muestra de su amistad. Su vida no era fácil, pero la de esa niña tampoco.

—Kyoko-chan… —susurró.

¿Qué habría sido de ella? Nunca se lo había preguntado, o al menos no durante años. Tras conocerla muchas veces pensaba en qué estaría haciendo, si se encontraba bien o no. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, se había olvidado, obviando aquel recuerdo e intentando centrarse en su futuro. Si sus cálculos no fallaban ahora debía de contar con diecisiete años, tenía que estar terminado sus estudios y planteándose su trabajo en alguna universidad, una buena, pues a pesar de no sacar la máxima puntuación siempre se esforzaba en sus estudios. Quizás estaría saliendo con su príncipe, _Shou-chan_ y trabajaba en el _ryokan_ que poseía su familia, una vida sencilla y simple.

—Mi talismán —repitió en voz alta.

Cuando le había preguntado al presidente sobre eso sólo había podido escuchar su risa entrecortada por la línea telefónica por lo que, sin mediar palabra, decidió cortarla. Si aquello era lo que ese hombre entendía por preocuparse por alguien convaleciente no quería saber qué ocurriría si le hubiese ocurrido algo grave.

Se levantó de la cama, observando el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesilla, el cual marcaba las ocho menos diez de la mañana. Se estiró y pensó si debería de ducharse a pesar de tener la cicatriz aún fresca, si evitaba que el agua le cayera sobre esta no debía ser ningún problema. Tras ponerse en pie comenzó a escuchar el suave timbre de su móvil, el cual había dejado desinteresadamente en el salón al colgar al presidente. Caminó rápidamente y observó el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla.

—¿Sí, Yashiro-san? —preguntó tras descolgar.

—Buenos días, Ren —comentó respetuosamente—. ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?

—Bien, los calmantes han surtido efecto, pero aún tengo el brazo adolorido —respondió—. Creo que Hideo-san habló de que debería ir a un fisioterapeuta —recordó—, unos cuantos masajes deberían solucionarlo.

—Sí, recuerdo eso —comentó—. ¿Quieres que pida cita? Creo que con dos o tres horas podría servir —se apresuró a decir—. Y, con bastante esfuerzo, he conseguido mover toda esta semana para la que viene, los agentes han sido muy comprensivos con tu situación. Lo único que no he podido cambiar es tu cita del próximo viernes —dijo pesaroso.

El próximo viernes era dentro de casi una semana, ya que estaban a sábado. Esperaba que para entonces ya estuviera recuperado.

—Supongo que para esa fecha ya habré recobrado la memoria, Yashiro-san —dijo—. No creo que este estado se alargue tanto, de todas formas, ¿de qué se trata?

—Es sobre el último capítulo de _Dark Moon_ , el miércoles han vuelto a conseguir el permiso para rodar las escenas de la persecución pero aún faltan las últimas tomas entre Momose-san, Kyoko-chan y tú.

Otra vez aquel nombre, aquel familiar nombre que le sonaba completamente desconocido. Lanzó un suspiro, aun sin recobrar la memoria creía poder rodar en condiciones un par de escenas sueltas, simplemente tenía que meterse en el personaje, no podía ser tan difícil. Lo había estado estudiando desde que empezó a ver la serie, su relación con Mizuki y Misao, la animadversión que sentían mutuamente Mio y él… No era un personaje sencillo, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—La próxima vez que hables con Ogata-san me gustaría que contactases conmigo —respondió seriamente—. Hay algo que debo comentarle.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	21. Encuentro

**Encuentro**

Miró el reloj, cuyo _tic tac_ incesante se había convertido en un molesto ruido que le crispaba sus oídos. Ese día Yashiro había estado ocupado debido a la reestructuración de su agenda, a pesar de que ya había hablado con todos los representantes sobre su estado había preferido ir en persona uno a uno para explicar su delicada situación, por lo que no había ido a visitarle. Sin embargo, alguien si lo había hecho; alguien que no esperaba que estuviese ahí. Había sido sorprendido mientras terminaba de ver uno de los últimos capítulos de _Dark Moon_ por una mujer de aproximadamente cincuenta años que había abierto la puerta con una tarjeta parecida a la que él tenía.

Se trataba de su asistenta, la cual desconocía su existencia, al parecer visitaba su apartamento tres veces por semana y se encargaba de limpiarlo, ya que él, al ser un actor de renombre, no tenía tiempo para encargarse de tales banalidades. Si bien se había sorprendido de encontrarlo ahí simplemente saludó educadamente antes de ponerse a quitar el polvo de los muebles del salón, ordenando todo el pequeño caos que había construido. A pesar de que él estaba ahí no parecía nerviosa ni demasiado interesada en lo que estaba haciendo, sólo parecía estar centrada en su trabajo, cosa que comprendía. Para evitar que ella le tomara por sorpresa le preguntó, disimuladamente, qué días venía además de aquel, fingiendo haberlo olvidado al no estar nunca en casa, por ello sabía que tanto el martes como el jueves próximo volvería a aparecer por allí.

Tras aquella súbita introducción nada más había ocurrido, sumiéndose en una absurda y aburrida monotonía. Se había terminado de ver todo el material referente a _Dark Moon_ , centrándose sobre todo en su papel como Katsuki y en su relación con el resto de personajes. Le había dicho a Yashiro que cuando contactase con el director Ogata que le avisara porque tenía que hablar con él sobre la sugerencia que él le había hecho. Comprendía a la perfección la preocupación de éste por su estado de salud, si perdía al actor principal antes de rodar las escenas finales sería un desastre. Sin embargo, él era perfectamente consciente de sus capacidades. Aparte de las grabaciones su representante también le había traído el guión de la serie, por lo que, a _grosso modo_ sabía en qué consistía la escena de la autovía. Él había aprendido a conducir con quince años, por lo que a pesar de haber perdido la memoria aún recordaba como se hacía, aunque nunca había usado un coche japonés, pero suponía que no sería muy diferente.

La escena de la persecución no tenía diálogo, era básicamente acción, por lo que a pesar de no haber recobrado la memoria podía hacerla perfectamente. Aunque hubiera sufrido tal accidente estaba convencido de que conseguiría rodarla esta vez sin problemas, confiaba en sus habilidades. Ladeó la cabeza, fijándose de nuevo en el reloj, sintiéndose ligeramente impaciente. Ya había pasado la hora acordada en la que ella le había dicho que vendría y, aunque su presencia inicialmente había sido extraña, era la única que podía ayudarle con lo que tendría que enfrentarse próximamente. Trabajaba en _Dark Moon_ , por lo que conocía mejor que él cómo era enfrentarse a Katsuki y, además, era Setsuka Heel, la única que sabía su verdadera identidad dentro de _Tragic Maker_. Fuera como fuese la necesitaba.

Se levantó del sofá, dispuesto a servirse un poco de whisky cuando el suave sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta le desviaron de su meta original. Caminó en silencio, acercándose hasta la puerta mientras escuchaba una voz aguda maldecir en voz baja. Él hizo una mueca, abriendo la puerta para verla aparecer cargada con dos pesadas bolsas de color ocre, dejando únicamente su cabeza sobresalir de éstas.

—¡Buenas…!—exclamó de forma entrecortada—. ¡Buenas noches, Tsuruga-san!

Parecía a punto de perder el equilibrio, sosteniendo peligrosamente ambas bolsas cargadas excesivamente de comida mientras procuraba que todo su cuerpo dejara caer el peso sobre los talones. Vio como daba un paso hacia adelante, casi tambaleándose y, más por vaticinar qué era lo que podía pasar si no lo hacía que por tratar de mostrarse amable, le arrebató una de las pesadas bolsas aliviándole un poco la carga.

—¡No hace falta que me ayude, Tsuruga-san! —bramó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Sí la hace —respondió—, parecías a punto de caerte. Además, no es ninguna molestia.

Vio como ella apretaba los labios, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño por lo que él le había dicho. Casi parecía que iba a responderle pero, en vez de eso, aceleró el paso adelantándole mientras se acercaba a la cocina y dejaba la comida encima de la encimera. Lo primero que pudo contemplar era que había demasiada para hacerle la cena, a no ser que fuese a ofrecerle un banquete.

—Mogami-san —dijo con cautela—, ¿qué se supone que es todo esto?

La chica parecía distraída guardando las verduras en el primer cajón de la nevera.

—La compra de los próximos días —comentó—. No puedo hacerlo siempre justo antes de venir ya que termino de trabajar bastante tarde y voy con el tiempo justo para coger el tren —añadió—. Por lo que he comprado todo lo necesario para que dure al menos hasta el martes, así no me entretendré antes de venir.

Aquella era una respuesta lógica, aunque esperaba que para entonces su memoria fuera algo más locuaz que lo que había sido estos días. Dejó la bolsa encima de la mesa, apoyando los codos sobre ella mientras observaba como guardaba los alimentos, clasificándolos cuidadosamente. Hizo una mueca pensando en de qué manera debía de haberla conocido. Ella había cuidado de él cuando estuvo enfermo por lo que le había dicho, además trabajaban juntos en _Dark Moon_ , aunque no se pareciera en nada al personaje que interpretara. Pero, ¿de qué se conocían? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía de ello? No parecía ser una veterana, más que nada parecía ser una chica completamente normal.

—Mogami-san —llamó con voz suave.

—¿Sí? —dijo volviéndose mientras sostenía un pequeño bote entre las manos—. ¿Pasa algo, Tsuruga-san?

—Puedes dejar eso un momento, me gustaría hablar contigo —contestó señalando a los sofás del salón.

Ella pareció sorprendida por su petición, pero no se negó. Cerró la nevera y rodeó la encimera de la cocina acercándose a uno de los pequeños sillones que estaban frente a la televisión, esperando que él dijera algo.

—Antes que nada, siento mi comportamiento de ayer —respondió—. Aunque estuviera sorprendido de verte aparecer no debí actuar de esa forma, lo lamento.

Kyoko parpadeó, bastante anonadada por esa extraña confesión. Es cierto que la actitud de su _senpai_ el día anterior había sido fuera de lo común, pero teniendo en cuenta que verla era como dejar en casa a un desconocido no lo había culpado por ello.

—No tiene nada por lo que disculparse, Tsuruga-san. Seguramente si yo hubiera estado en su misma situación no me fiaría ni de mi propia sombra —masculló—. Quiero decir, a las horas que vine, vestida con el uniforme de la sección LME y cargada de comida. Es algo bastante raro, ¿no le parece?

Su despreocupada actitud le hizo sonreír, parecía sincera. No había signo de ofensa ni malestar en su rostro y eso le agradó.

—Pero no era de lo que quería hablarte —continuó—. Ya que vas a venir a menudo me gustaría saber unas cuantas cosas de ti, si no te importa claro está.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Tsuruga-san! —exclamó—. El presidente me dijo que cuanto más supiera acerca de las personas que lo rodeaban más pronto recuperaría la memoria. Así que cualquier cosa que desee saber, si le ayuda a mejorar, estoy dispuesta a responderle encantada.

Su espontánea reacción le tomó desprevenido. Podía ver en sus ojos una férrea determinación, predispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de que se recuperara.

—Bueno, me gustaría empezar por el principio —dijo calmadamente—. ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

Nada más hacer esa pregunta pudo ver como el rostro de la muchacha se petrificaba, quedándose inmóvil durante varios minutos. Al principio creyó que estaba intentando recordar, o pensando la mejor forma de explicarle dicho hecho. Sin embargo, su rostro se estaba poniendo de un color más pálido por cada minuto que pasaba y, además, pudo ver como un sudor frío recorría su frente.

—¿Mogami-san? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

Al parecer aquella intervención sirvió para sacar de aquel estado a la muchacha, que lo observó con las pupilas dilatadas, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa en la comisura de sus labios.

—Sí, sí, todo bien Tsuruga-san —se apresuró a decir—. Sólo pensaba en ello…

—¿Y bien? —apremió a continuar.

—Es que… No es un recuerdo agradable —musitó obviamente nerviosa.

Él alzó ambas cejas, ¿no era un recuerdo agradable? Hizo una mueca. Aquello ciertamente daba igual, no importaba que fuera un buen o un mal recuerdo mientras que fuese capaz de hacerle recobrar la memoria. La miró fijamente, observando cómo se revolvía en el sillón, incómoda.

—No creo que eso sea relevante ahora mismo —aseguró—. Sea o no sea agradable, quiero saberlo.

Vio como apretaba los labios para luego dar un largo y cansado suspiro mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

—Fue hace algo más de un año, antes de San Valentín —recordó—. Había entrado en la empresa porque quería hablar con alguien que pudiera ayudarme a debutar en el mundo del espectáculo de forma rápida… —murmuró y se giró a mirarle nerviosa—. ¡Sí, sé que era una mala idea! ¡Ahora lo sé, no se puede avanzar en este mundo sólo con fuerza de voluntad! ¡Era idiota, lo reconozco, y no valoraba el esfuerzo que hacen las personas en la industria! —habló aceleradamente—. Pero… lo cierto es que no lo pensé demasiado cuando lo decidí —comentó—. Estaba en recepción, intentando conseguir que alguien me atendiera cuando apareció Sawara-san. Fue muy amable conmigo y yo fue una completa inútil.

Recordaba, con vergüenza, cómo se había comportado negándose rotundamente a cualquiera de los tres pilares básicos del mundo del espectáculo: entretenimiento, música y actuación. Ninguno de esos tres campos le llamaba demasiado la atención. Ella sólo quería destacar rápido y pronto, algo absurdo si lo pensaba detenidamente. Pero eso lo había hecho la Mogami Kyoko de hacía un año, alguien muy diferente a quien era ahora.

—Me preguntó que qué deseaba hacer en la industria, pero yo no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que quería hacer. Así que… —se tocó la mejilla—, pensó que yo era una fan desesperada que quería entrar en la compañía sólo porque Tsuruga-san también se encontraba en ella, aunque yo no lo sabía. Por lo que intentó echarme, aunque yo no comprendía por qué —aseguró—. Entonces apareció, sin más, delante de nosotros. Sawara-san le explicó que yo era una persona que quería entrar en la compañía, pero que no sentía pasión por ninguna de las actividades que se desempeñaban ahí. Así que entre los dos me echaron.

Pudo ver la sorprenda en su rostro al contarle aquella historia. Ella misma se avergonzaba de lo que había pasado, de cómo le había tratado y de cómo, durante los primeros meses en la compañía, había actuado cada vez que se lo encontraba. Bajó la cabeza apretando los puños con congoja.

—Por eso le he dicho que no era un recuerdo agradable…

Estaba asustada. ¿Y si aquella historia le hacía recordar sólo lo mucho que la había odiado al inicio? Había aprendido a soportar sus miradas de furia, incluso a ver más allá de su sonrisa de caballero cuando estaba enfadado. Pero el rencor que había visto la primera vez que lo enfrentó cara a cara, el desprecio. Era algo que no quería volver a ver en su vida.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	22. Magia

**Magia**

Apretó los labios, sintiendo una punzada de innecesario rencor latir en su pecho. Desde su más tierna infancia había amado la actuación; ver a su padre hacer cobrar vida a personajes ficticios lo había alentado a hacer lo mismo. No se trataba de un trabajo fácil, si algo había aprendido todos los años que había dedicado a intentar sobresalir en el mundo del espectáculo era que se trataba de una vida de sacrificios. Al dedicarse sus padres a esa empresa apenas estaban en casa, él había crecido en un mundo de adultos, relacionándose raramente con gente de su edad. A pesar de todo no se podía quejar de la educación que había recibido, ni del cariño que sus padres habían aportado a su vida.

Por ello, saber que la muchacha que se hallaba delante de él había comenzado a trabajar en aquel mundo por algo tan fútil le resultaba despreciable. Sin embargo, aunque su inicial pensamiento era despreciar tal comportamiento fue ella misma quien se redimió con su declaración. Parecía completamente avergonzada de cómo había querido iniciar su carrera, sin mostrar ningún respeto por la noble profesión de actor. La chica mantenía la cabeza agachada, casi escondida entre sus brazos mientras temblaba ligeramente. Durante un segundo emuló en su mente la imagen de un pequeño roedor petrificado de terror ante un amenazante depredador. Aquella idea casi le hizo sonreír.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó.

—¿Disculpe? —respondió aún sin el valor de mirarle a los ojos.

—Antes querías debutar rápidamente en el mundo del espectáculo sin importarte este trabajo —repitió—. Eso es lo que ha dicho, ¿sigues pensando lo mismo ahora?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —bramó alzando la vista, mostrando una férrea determinación en los ojos—. A pesar de que empecé a actuar por motivos equivocados no cambiaría mi trabajo por nada más —dijo—. Desde que era una niña no había hecho nada más que cosas para satisfacer a los demás, no a mí misma. Todo lo que aprendí hasta que empecé a actuar fue siempre por el beneficio de otros, no el mío. Pero… —hizo una pausa— cuando comencé a actuar sentí que lo hacía por mí —susurró—. Una vez me preguntó por qué me tomaba tan en serio la actuación si no lo valoraba —masculló—; yo le dije que era para crear un nuevo yo.

Ante esa respuesta los ojos del actor se abrieron sorprendidos. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado actuando había buscando siempre aquello. Esperaba que algún día la gente dejara de verle como el hizo de Hizuri Kuon y por fin empezara a verle a él. Crear a alguien de quienes sus padres estuvieran orgullosos, un actor de talante que destacara sólo por sus interpretaciones.

—Aunque —continuó— supongo que era una tontería, ¿no? Puede que no me crea ahora mismo a pesar de decirle eso, pero es la verdad. Amo la actuación, Tsuruga-san, y no me arrepiento de haber vivido todo esto si al final este es el resultado.

—Te creo —respondió—. Sé perfectamente a qué te refieres.

La chica alzó la cabeza, observando la pacífica sonrisa del actor mientras decía aquello. En su rostro no había señal alguna de enfado o recelo ante sus palabras. Parecía incluso la misma reacción que se habría esperado de su _senpai_ si no tuviera amnesia.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta, Tsuruga-san? —preguntó intentando alentarle a que resolviera sus dudas.

—Algunas más, la verdad —aseguró—. Dices que has estado aquí en varias ocasiones, ¿no? Me dijiste que la primera vez fue para cuidar de mí mientras estuve enfermo. ¿A qué se debieron las otras ocasiones? ¿Te ordenó venir el presidente?

—¡Oh, no! —negó—. Lo hice por motivos de actuación, jamás vendría a importunar a Tsuruga-san por otra cosa que no fuera algo profesional.

Él alzó ambas cejas, sorprendiéndose de aquella declaración. Había visto suficientes entrevistas como para saber que la mayoría de las mujeres venderían su alma al diablo por estar en una situación similar a la que estaba viviendo con esa chica. Sin embargo, ella parecía completamente inmune al hecho por el que el resto de actrices y co-actores les resultaba imposible mantener la compostura frente a él.

—¿Qué motivos? —indagó.

—Bueno… —meditó—. La primera vez, si mal no recuerdo, fue cuando sufrió un problema con el personaje de Katsuki y vine a ayudarle haciendo una improvisación. Yo haría de Mizuki en esa actuación, ya que estaba teniendo problemas al desarrollar su relación con ella —recordó—. No obstante, tras ello fue completamente capaz de meterse en la mente de Katsuki, fue impresionante, Tsuruga-san —dijo con admiración.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó confuso. En los capítulos que había visionado no había visto nada que delatase que había tenido problemas para hacer del personaje—. ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

—Según Ogata-san cuando actuaba junto a Mizuki no podía sentir a Katsuki —comentó—. No llegaba a notar los sentimientos del personaje, el amor que siente por ella y las ganas de tener algo que es imposible —afirmó—. Hubo unos días de descanso, para que reflexionara sobre los sentimientos del personaje. Pero, tras ello, volvió e hizo a un Katsuki que incluso sorprendió al Presidente —constató—. Si no recuerdo mal Yashiro-san filmó la escena de improvisación que realizaron cuando volvió, quizás debería preguntarle si la tiene.

Ren frunció el ceño, no recordaba haber visto tal material. Apretó los labios, pensando seriamente en las palabras que había dicho ella. Si había tenido problemas para interpretar a Katsuki debido a los sentimientos que éste profesaba por Mizuki, ¿cómo lo había solucionado? ¿Qué le había llevado a poder interpretarlo correctamente? Si alguien lo sabía tenía que ser Lory, él había estado siempre al tanto de sus avances. Si incluso había llegado a ir a la grabación debía de tratarse de un acontecimiento importante, una evolución en sus dotes actorales que debía ser presenciada. Bajó la vista, sumido en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a la chica a su lado, la cual observaba el sombrío rostro del actor.

—¿Tsuruga-san? —preguntó—. ¿Está bien? ¿He dicho algo que le ha molestado?

Él escuchó las palabras, lejanas a sus oídos a pesar de haber sido pronunciadas a escasos metros de él. Negó ligeramente; no, su declaración no le había molestado, más bien preocupado. Estaba seguro de poder personificar a Katsuki de la manera correcta sólo con el visionado de _Dark Moon_ , intentando emular su anterior actuación. Pero, tras las palabras dichas por ellas resultaba difícil convencerse a sí mismo de que eso pudiera ser posible. Si había tenido problemas para expresar sus sentimientos por Mizuki, ¿qué iba a hacer en las escenas de rodaje en las que ella estuviera involucrada?

Kyoko mantenía la mirada fija en él, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio al ver el lúgubre rostro de su _senpai_. Lo último que había querido con sus palabras había sido desanimarle. Todo lo contrario, había querido demostrarle que, a pesar de haber fallado en una actuación, había sido capaz de sincronizarse a la perfección con el personaje. Rodó los ojos sintiéndose nerviosa, quería hacer algo para animarle, ¿pero qué?

—¡Ah! ¡He traído algo que quizás le haga recordar! —dijo en voz alta levantándose con rapidez hasta el lugar donde había dejado su bolsa.

Ren parpadeó, confuso por el sorpresivo entusiasmo de la muchacha. Empezó a buscar en su interior, sacando algunos objetos de ésta hasta que dio con una especie de faltriquera. No era demasiado amplia y estaba decorado con un estampado casi florar. La vio sonreír al volverse y sentarse de nuevo frente a él mientras lo dejaba en la mesa.

—Tenga —dijo entregándoselo a lo que él enarcó ambas cejas—. Ábrala.

El actor no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, ella había afirmado que fuera lo que fuese que se encontrara en aquel pequeño bolsito le haría recordar. Intrigado lo abrió con lentitud, colocando sobre su mano el diminuto objeto que se hallaba en su interior. Una pequeña y brillante piedra de color azulada con los bordes desiguales.

—Póngalo así, al tras luz —comentó emocionada—. ¡Venga, vamos!

Él abrió ligeramente la boca, pasando la yema de los dedos sobre aquella roca. Eso no podía ser posible. No obstante, casi por instinto hizo lo que ella le había dicho, observando un hecho que él había presenciado decenas de veces cuando era niño. Tantas que casi había olvidado lo hermoso que era aquel efecto óptico que se producía al atravesar la roca los rayos de la artificial luz de su piso.

—¿Ve? ¡Cambió de color! —exclamó—. Eso de ahora fue…

—Magia —terminó él en un susurro.

La chica asintió fervientemente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por la emoción. ¿Acaso había _Corn_ ayudado a recuperar la memoria a su _senpai_? ¿Había podido la magia hacer que volviera a ser quien era? Cerró los puños, mirándolo fijamente. Sin embargo, él en vez de sereno y contento parecía más confuso que nunca. Se giró hacia ella, observándola con detenimiento aún con la piedra en su mano.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó con la voz cargada de júbilo.

Él asintió quedamente. Claro que lo recordaba. Cerró la mano alrededor del amuleto, ladeando la cabeza, casi como si lo que estuviera viendo frente a él fuera un mero espejismo. Una quimérica ilusión producto de su amnesia; sin embargo, no era así. Ella era real y estaba ahí, a su lado. Entregándole algo que le había pertenecido hacía tanto tiempo que casi lo había olvidado. Abrió los labios, pronunciando una palabra que hacía años que no decía en voz alta.

—¿Kyoko-chan?

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
